The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me, Are You
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Gakuen USUK. Dedicado a MyobiXHitachiin. COMPLETED
1. Día 01

_**Titulo:**__the best thing that ever happened to me, are you_

_**Autora:**__Shad_kun SunderKland_

_**Advertencia:**__ USUK y un Arthur muy tímido y callado XDDD_

_**Disclaimer:**__Hetalia no me pertenece_

_**Dedicado a:**__ MyobiXHitachiin ^^ Gracias por leer tudus mis fics_

o~o~ Basado en un hecho real o~o~

_**.::The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me, Are Y**__**ou::.**_

_**~ Día 01~**_

Un día normal en la escuela. Un hermoso día normal para nuestros amigos Hetaliano (¿?).

—Mm… — dudaba Iván de la conclusión que llegó su amigo americano — No lo sé… ¿estás seguro?.

—Por supuesto… soy un experto en matemáticas— sonrió, Alfred, triunfador.

—Mmm… — Iván lo miró a Alfred por unos segundos con una mueca no muy convencida— Si tu lo dices… — Se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a anotar unas cuentas en su carpeta. Detrás de estos dos podían notarse un par de sonrisas siniestras en los rostros de Francis y Kiku.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo, Kiku? — Pregunta Francis haciendo su típica risa.

—Creo que sí— Mira la carpeta de Francis— ¿Todavía no hiciste el problema número 1? — preguntó sorprendido.

—No la entiendo — Se quejó— ¿tu por donde vas?— preguntó mirando la carpeta de su amigo japonés.

—Por la 7— respondió con mueca confusa.

Suena el timbre de recreo. Los chicos salen al patio de la escuela, algunos, se quedaban dentro del salón, hacía mucho frío como para salir afuera.

~o~o~

Arthur, como de costumbre, se puso a leer un libro. Él era muy callado, había veces que le pasaba que se acercaba a alguien para hablar, pero solo dialogaban por cinco minutos y luego el silencio reinaba y no había temas para hablar.

Ya no veía la hora de terminar la secundaria, de salir de ese infierno. Por suerte solo le faltaba un año más, un largo año más para estar solo, ser humillado y rechazado.

Odiaba su escuela, lo admitía. Estaba tan solo. Se sentía rechazado, solo, y hasta hay días que tiene mala autoestima por ese motivo, por la ignorancia y rechazo de sus compañeros.

Si tan solo tuviera amigos que le hicieran pasar momentos felices, sería diferente, pero eso no pasaría nunca. Una vez, un chico que ya no va más a esa escuela se hizo amigo de Arthur. El inglés llegó a quererlo como un hermano. Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que éste chico lo utilizaba por ser inteligente y que solamente estaba a su lado para levantar su nota y no quedarse de año.

A partir de ahí, no confió en nadie más…

Bueno…

—¡Alfred! — llama Mattew desde afuera, el mencionado no lo escucha puesto a que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos — ¡Alfred!— llama otra vez y el americano no accedió — ¡ALFRED!— llamó por ultima vez, algo molesto.

—Alfred… — llamó Arthur a lo que el ojiazul accedió.

—¿Si? — preguntó incrédulo mirando al inglés.

—Un chico te llama— respondió el ojiverde señalando la ventana donde se encontraba Mattew.

—¡Oh! Perdón, Mattew, no te escuché— se disculpó el americano mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría hacia la puerta.

—¡SORDO! — gritó Mattew, algo molesto.

—Al…fred… — susurró el chico inglés pensativo.

Después de todo, si hay alguien en quien confía, y ese es Alfred, el ojiazul que acaba de salir del salón.

Aún recuerda con mucho cariño, ese día que su padre lo echó de casa tras descubrir la orientación sexual de su hijo. Fue un día horrible para el inglés.

_**Flashback**_

_Ese día, Arthur llegó temprano a su escuela y metió la excusa a su directora de que se equivocó de horario, para luego encerrarse en el baño a llorar:_

—_¡snif! ¡snif! — mojaba su rostro con agua para que no se notase de que estuvo llorando._

_Parecía que las lágrimas no querían cesar. Fue un día pésimo en casa. Tantos insultos, tantas amenazas recibida de su padre, el atisbo de la familia que Arthur más amaba. Por supuesto, que también amaba a su madre. Tenía la autoestima derrotada, derrumbada. Ganas de suicidarse no faltaban. Se sentía tan triste. Tan bajo llegó su autoestima que comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo._

—_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedo vivir como un chico normal? ¡snif! — se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez. Con todo su odio._

—_¡RAYOS!— entra Alfred al baño — Me voy a vengar— dijo bromeando— ¡Hola Arthur! ¿Tampoco te avisaron de que hoy entrábamos una hora más tarde?— le dijo al ojiverde al verlo. Éste solo se limitó a mirarlo— ¿Arthur?— preguntó preocupado el americano al verle los ojos rojos… al igual que sus mejillas acompañados de esa mirada tan triste— ¿estás bien?._

—_Sí— respondió rápido girando su cabeza para poder ocultar su rostro— solo estoy resfriado… es todo— farfulló mintiendo._

—_Pues, no parece— sospechó el americano acercándose lentamente al inglés._

—_Sí, lo estoy— dijo con voz quebrada._

—_No lo estás — Insistió — una persona resfriada no habla de esa manera… en serio…— apoyó su mano en el hombro del ojiverde— ¿estás bien?— Arthur dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos._

—_No, no lo estoy— respondió rompiendo en llanto._

—_¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó preocupado el rubio ojos color mar — ¿Quieres compartirlo?— pasó su pulgar en la sonrosadas mejillas del anglosajón, secó sus lágrimas._

—_Mi padre… me echó de casa— respondió._

—_¿Por qué? — preguntó el de lentes curioso._

—…— _calló. Una batalla comenzó armarse en la cabeza de Arthur —__«¿Se lo digo o no?»__— Pensaba sin despegar la vista de Alfred, quien lo miraba fijamente._

—…— _Alfred, al notar que el inglés vacilaba y tardaba en responder comprendió que sería mejor que olvidara la pregunta —__Está bien— Lo abrazó— No importa… si no quieres decirlo no importa, pero… quiero que sepas puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea— El oji esmeralda correspondió el abrazo, después de todo, lo necesitaba— Puedes dormir en mi casa, si quieres— susurró con voz ronca mientras acariciaba el cabello de Arthur._

_Luego de unos días, el matrimonio Kirkland se divorciaron, y Arthur quedó con su madre._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Muy de vez en cuando, Alfred se acerca a Arthur para dialogar, y, aunque no lo parezca, hace feliz a éste inglés. Se conforma con estar cinco minutos al lado del oji azul, pero si tan solo pudiera pasar las seis horas del día… sería perfecto.

A pesar de estar muy poco tiempo con Alfred, le tomó mucho cariño y llegó a quererlo demasiado.

**~o~o~**

Francis y Kiku miraban a Alfred, quien se encontraba hablando con Mattew y Yao:

—¿Nos haces un favor?— preguntaron los chicos, juguetones.

—¿Qué necesitan?— preguntó el rubio ojiazul, incrédulo.

—Toma— le entregaron al americano una hoja de papel. En él, había tres cuadros que rezaba:

**1º cuadro: Nombre y Apellido.**

**2º cuadro: Edad.**

**3º cuadro: ¿Con quién te gustaría sentarte?.**

—¿Y qué hago con esto?— inquirió Alfred, confundido.

—Haz que tus compañeros llenen el cuadro, es para un trabajo de psicología— respondió Mattew.

—Ah…— miró la hoja por unos segundos — Bueno— dobló la hoja y la guardó en su bolsillo — ¡Qué suerte la de ustedes de tener un amigo y un hermano de otro curso! ¿No?—sonrió travieso a lo que los chicos rieron traviesos.

—Gracias— dijeron al unísono y se fueron a su curso.

Alfred se encaminó hacia su salón. Planeó entrar y hablar con Arthur ya que lo vio muy solo, pero antes de entrar, Francis y Kiku lo llamaron, así que fue con ellos:

—¿Qué quieren?— preguntó el rubio americano, incrédulo, otra vez.

—Alfred, te hago una pregunta— sonrió un travieso Francis para luego ponerse serio — ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—Obvio— respondió el americano encogiendose de hombros y haciendo gesto como diciendo _¿Qué clase de pregunta me haces?_.

—¿Y a Iván—san?— preguntó Kiku, travieso.

—¿eh?

—Mira— comenzó a hablar, Francis— Nos parece que a Iván le gustan los hombres, y hemos… notado que gusta de ti.

—¿QUÉÉÉ?— gritó un sorprendido, confundido y perplejo Alfred por toda la escuela — ARE YOU CRAZY?

—No, es verdad— habla el japonés abriendo sus ojitos — Notamos que te mira mucho, y a veces, te hace una mirada tierna— miraron pícaro por unos segundo al americano que tenían en frente, quien estaba paralizado… helado por lo que acaba de escuchar. Al parecer, entró en shock — ¿tu no has notado eso, Alfred—san?— preguntó travieso.

—No— respondió con un hilillo de voz — tengo que irme— farfulló y trató de adentrarse lo más rápido que pudo, al salón.

—Ok, ¡saludos a tu novio!— dijeron Kiku y Francis traviesos.

—Idiotas— murmuró.

El americano entró al salón y fue a donde Arthur.

—¡Hola Archur!— saluda.

—¡Hola Alfred!— saluda el mayor con una sonrisa tierna dejando de lado su libro.

—Archur… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?— Pregunta el americano.

—Lo que sea.

—Mira — Desdobla la hoja que Mattew y Yao le entregaron, y se lo da al inglés— ¿puedes llenarlo y pasárselo a los chicos de atrás? Cuando vuelvan del recreo, claro — El inglés cogió la hoja y le echó una mirada — Son para los chicos de otro curso.

—Sí, no hay problema — justo, suena el timbre.

—Bueno… voy a mi banco

—Sí— Alfred volvió a su banco y tomó asiento… e Iván también. En eso, recordó, inconscientemente, lo que Francis y Kiku le dijeron en el recreo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Dio la vuelta para mirarlos, a lo que estos le guiñaron un ojo.

—¡ASÍ SE HACE, ALFRED!— le gritaron traviesos.

—Idiotas—dijo un nervioso americano, dándose la vuelta e Iván ni enterado de lo que pasaba.

**~o~o~**

Arthur llenó el cuadro, llamó a Sey, quien se encontraba a dos bancos detrás de él.

—Sey…— Llamó.

—¿Si?— Accedió.

—¿Puedes llenar esto y pasárselo a los demás?— Dijo entregándole la hoja.

—¡Claro!— Afirmó la chica no muy convencida.

…

Una vez que terminaron de llenar los cuadros, le devolvieron la hoja a Alfred. Éste, curioso, comenzó a leer lo que sus compañeros pusieron en **¿con quién te gustaría sentarte?**

**1º Con Lizzy**

**2º Con Sey**

**3º Con Martín**

**4º Con Kiku**

**5º Con Doitsu! —w— ~veee**

**6º Con cualquiera, me da igual**

**7º Con cualquiera**

**8º Con Natasha ^0^**

**9º Con Toris ^u^**

**10º Al lado de una persona divertida**

**11º Con un amigo de verdad**

—¡Epa!— Dijo Alfred al leer la última frase— ¿Quién escribió eso?— Entonces comenzó a leer los nombres

**1º****Sey**

**2º****Lizzy**

**3º ****Manuel**

**4º ****Francis**

**5º ****Feliciano**

**6º ****Natasha**

**7º ****Ludwing**

**8º ****Toris**

**9º Feliks**

**10º Martín**

**11º Arthur**

—¿Arthur?— preguntó (sé que Arthur fue el primero en llenar el cuadro, pero eligió el último ^^, así fue en mi caso XDD) sorprendido. Movió su cabeza para mirarlo, el inglés estaba escribiendo algo en su carpeta.

Mentiría si dijera que Alfred no sintió lástima por él. Recordó que Arthur, una vez tuvo un amigo y éste lo traicionó.

Como el profesor no llegaba, aún, el americano se levantó de su asiento y fue donde el inglés.

—ALFRED ¿POR QUÉ DEJAS A IVÁN?— gritó Francis.

—Tu cállate— le dijo el americano mirando a Francis enojado y sacándole la lengua, como los niños.

—¿Necesitas algo, Al?— preguntó el inglés sereno

—No— respondió cambiando de gesto y sentándose a su lado— solo quiero hablar un rato, contigo— sonrió travieso.

—¡Okey!— dijo un emocionado Arthur.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Los minutos con el americano se llenan de rosas y alegría para el inglés.

Pasaron unos minutos juntos. Hablando. Tan bien que estaban, Arthur comenzó a notar que su corazón latía con fuerza… como cuando acabas de hacer ejercicio. Y lo más raro para el mayor, fue que, mientras Alfred le contaba unas cosas, el inglés comenzó a sentir calor en pleno invierno ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Será que le agarró fiebre?.

—¿Estás bien, Archur?— Preguntó un preocupado Alfred.

—Sí, lo estoy— Sonrió travieso

—¿Seguro?

—Sí… ¿Me decías?

—¡Chicos!— Interrumpió la preceptora Elizaveta, entrando al salón— Roderich No vino así que pueden retirarse.

—SIIIIIII— Gritaron los alumnos de alegría. Al segundo, el salón ya estaba vacío.

—"¡Rayos!"— Pensó el inglés… ¿Por qué nadie deja pasarle un buen rato con el americano?

_**Continuará**_

_**Mmmm… Etto…**_

_**1º ¿les gustó?**_

_**2º¿desean que lo continúe?**_

_**Well, los dejo, nus vemus en el siguiente capitulo (si es que quieren que lo continúe)**_

_**Saludus!**_


	2. Día 02

_**.::DÍA 0**__**2::.**_

—Martín— tomaba asistencia la preceptora

—Aquí— respondió el mencionado

—Antonio

—Aquí

—Kiku

—Presente

—Manuel

—Yo

—Iván

—Faltó— Respondió Alfred sentado en su banco con los brazos cruzados.

—Son todos— Dijo la preceptora Elizaveta. Cerró el cuadernillo —Esperen al profesor Roderich que ya viene — Dijo la mujer encaminándose hacia la puerta, y salió del salón.

—¡Alfred!— Llamó Francis, a lo que el ojiazul dio la vuelta para mirarlo— ¡Zafaste!— rió junto a Kiku.

—Idiota… — Murmuró el ojiazul dándose la vuelta. Ya que Iván faltó, Alfred agarró sus útiles y se encaminó hacia el banco vacío al lado de Arthur— ¡Archur!— llamó, el mencionado pegó un salto del susto.

—¿S—Si?— Preguntó nervioso.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?— Sonrió travieso.

—Sí… Claro…— El rubio ojiazul tomó asiento al lado del inglés.

Por primera vez, Arthur se sintió incómodo al lado de Alfred, ¿Cómo no estarlo después del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior?.

_**~Sueño **__**De **__**Arthur~**_

_Arthur __caminaba __por __el __patio __de __su __escuela, __iba __sin __rumbo __a __un __lugar, __solo __quería __recorrer __la __escuela._

_Caminando… caminando… llegó a la secretaría._

_Al __lado __de __la __puerta __que __daba __acceso __a __la __secretaría __y __también __a __la __dirección, __estaba __Alfred, __sentado __en __una __silla. __Miraba __hacia __la __nada, __parecía __estar __muy __concentrado __en __sus __pensamientos._

—_¿Qué __haces?__— __Preguntó __curioso __el __inglés._

—…— _El __americano __salió __de __sus __pensamientos __para __mirar __al __inglés __y __dedicarle __una __sonrisa__ — __Nada__… __solo __pienso__…_

—_¿En __qué__… __o__… __en __quién?`__— __Preguntó __haciendo __mirada __picarona._

—_En __ti__…— __respondió __pícaro._

—_¿Eh?__— __Ok, __eso __no __se __lo __esperaba __el __ojiverde._

_Arthur __quedó __sorprendido __ante __dicha __respuesta. __En __seguida, __Alfred __agarró __de __la __muñeca __del __mayor, __y __tiró __de __él __hacía __sí __mismo, __haciéndolo __sentarse __en __sus __rodillas._

_De __repente, __el __americano __comenzó __a __besarle __sutilmente __la __mejilla __del __inglés __y __a __acariciarle __la __dorada __cabellera._

_El __anglosajón __se __dejaría __llevar__… __pero__… __están __en __la __escuela, __está __prohibido __verse __algo __así, __sobretodo, __si __la __pareja __es __homosexual._

—_Por __favor__… __detente, __puede __vernos __la __directora __— __intentó __separarse __para __mirarlo __a __los __ojos__— __nos __pueden __expulsar._

—_Solo __un __ratito__— __sonrió __el __americano __para __luego, __besar __los __labios __del __inglés._

_Éste __último __se __dio __por __vencido, __abrazó __al __americano __con __fuerza, __comenzó __a __seguir __su __juego, __embriagándose __en __su __aroma, __perdiéndose __en __las __caricias __y __ese __amor __que __recibía __del __otro._

_Seguirían __así __cuantas __horas __quieran, __solo __que__… __tan __bien __que __estaban, __Arthur __comenzó __a __sentirse __visto __por __varias __personas. __Eso __llevó __a __separarse __del __americano __lo __más __rápido __que __pudo._

—_Lo __siento__…— __se __disculpó __levantándose __de __su __asiento._

—… — _Alfred __meditó __un __poco__ —__Está __bien__ — __se __levantó __de __su __asiento __y __comenzó __a __caminar__ — __no __te __preocupes, __lo __haremos __otro __día__… __pero__… — __dio __la __vuelta __para __mirar __al __inglés__ — __no __puedes __no __admitir__… __que __gustas __de __mi__— __sonrió __y __desapareció._

_**~ Fin del sueño ~**_

_Arthur __despertó __algo __asustado, __parecía __muy __real, __a__pesar __de __ser __un __sueño._

«_No __puedes __no __admitir__… __que __gustas __de __mi»_

_¿Será __verdad? __¿Lo __que __Arthur__… __sintió, __entonces, __en __la __escuela, __ayer__… __fue __porque __Alfred __le __estaba __gustando?_

—¿Archur?— llamó el americano sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cosa que también lo hizo saltar del susto— ¡uf!... creo que… poco más, y te doy un ataque cardíaco — reía, el oji verde no hizo más que reír, parece que estaba muy sensible el día de hoy— ¡oye, Archur! ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa ya que salimos temprano?.

—Sí, me gustaría— respondió con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Pasaron unos segundos sin hablar, el ambiente se puso un poco incómodo.

—Y… ¿viste el partido ayer?— preguntó Alfred para romper el hielo.

—Eeh…— Arthur iba a hablar mas fue interrumpido por una melodía del celular de Alfred.

—Un segundo…— dijo el ojiazul sacando su celular, tecleó unos botones. Recibió un mensaje de Francis.

**Para:****Alfred**

**De:****Francis**

**Mensaje:**

**¿E ****Iván? ****ó_ò**

—Fu…— bufó el oji azul, ya cansado de las travesuras del francés.

Francis hablaba con Kiku y Antonio. En eso, siente el vibrador de su celular, pegó un saltó. Sacó su celular.

**Para:****Francis**

**De:****Alfred**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Qué ****te ****importa! ****¿y ****cómo ****está ****tu ****novio ****Antonio? ****ñ_n**

—¿Me decías, Archur?— preguntó el americano guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su jeans.

—Etto… que no soy de mirar mucho el futbol— sonrió tierno el inglés. Otra vez, sonó el celular del americano.

—Yo tampoco, muy de vez en cuando, miro— Dijo sacando su celular para mirar el mensaje.

**Para:****Alfred**

**De:****Antonio**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Oye! No te metas conmigo ò_ó**

—Decía… ¿te gusta salir, Archur?— preguntó Alfred volviendo a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su jeans.

—Sí…

—¿Con quién sales?— otra vez, sonó el celular, Alfred mira el mensaje.

**Para: ****Alfred**

**De: ****Francis**

**Mensaje:**

**Mercí ****por ****gastar ****un ****mensaje ****por ****mi, ****Antonio**

—¿Eh?— preguntó el americano perplejo, al rato recibió otro mensaje.

**Para:****Alfred**

**De:****Francis**

**Mensaje:**

**Perdón, me equivoqué de número**

—Idiotas…— murmuró el oji azul. Apagó su celular y se concentró en Arthur— perdón… los idiotas de Antonio y Francis me envían estupideces— rieron.

—Está bien…

El profesor Roderich llegó.

—Bueno, chicos, saquen una hoja que hoy hay examen.

—¿QUÉÉ?— Gritaron todos los chicos asustados.

—Jajaja— El profesor rompió en carcajadas— ¡Cayeron! debieron ver sus expresiones jajajaj...— Aclaró su garganta— En serio, saquen la carpeta que hay una guía muy larga para que trabajen.

—uuhhhh…— Rezongaron los alumnos.

**~o~o~**

Suena el timbre de recreo.

—Archur… ya vuelvo, no me tardo— Dijo Alfred levantándose de su asiento

—Sí— Alfred salió del salón, a los pocos segundos, volvió a entrar y sentarse al lado del inglés.

—… —suspiró para luego mirar a Arthur y sonreírle, cosa que hizo sonrojar al inglés, admiraba esa sonrisa de niño travieso que Alfred tenía — Ar… chur… Kir…kland…— dijo lentamente, el mencionado sonrió tierno y tímido a la vez. Alzó una mano para pasarlo por el cabello dorado de su amigo y acomodarle el flequillo.

—Te ves bien así— Sonrió juguetón.

—Tu te ves mejor— Cruzó de brazos y miró el pizarrón que se encontraba en frente, al segundo volvió a mirar a Arthur. Esta vez, le notó las mejillas sonrosadas— Archur ¿Por qué siempre estás colorado?.

—¿Eh?— Preguntó perplejo el inglés.

—Sí, siempre vienes blanco, pero al rato te pones rojo…— Calló unos segundos — Acaso…— hizo mirada picarona — ¿Te sonrojas por que ves a alguien especial?.

—No…—Rió nervioso mientras por dentro decía «sí, a ti».

—Algo me dice que Sí— rió travieso.

—No, nadie.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí— Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas— ¿Quién es esa persona, Archur?— reía divertido.

—Jejeje basta, basta jajaja— Reía el menor tratando de detener las cosquillas del americano.

**.::CONTINUARÁ::.**

**Notas de la Autora**

**Ok ok ^^ Al parecer si les gustó el fic. No estaba del todo convencida por eso pregunté si querían que lo continue ºuº.**

**Well… Éste fic ya lo tengu escritu en mi pc… consta de 7 días. Solo tengu que corregirlo ^^**

**Así que voy a terminarlo rapido ^^**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, chicas ^^**

**Respuesta a Reviews**

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN:****Gracias!****Te ****lo ****mereces ****por ****devorar ****cada ****letra ****emanando ****de ****mi ****cabeza ****XD.****Y ****Tranqui****… ****mejor ****tarde ****q ****nunca ****^^.****Al ****respecto ****a ****tu ****pregunta****… ****sí ****me ****pasó ****a ****mi ****^^. ****En ****el ****1º ****capi ****tomo ****el ****lugar ****de ****Alfred ****e ****Iggy ****y ****a ****partir ****de ****este ****capi****… ****suy ****tuda ****Iggy ****y ****Alfred ****toma ****el ****lugar ****de ****una ****amiga ****que ****conocí****en ****la ****facu ****^0^ ****Un ****amour! ****Well****… ****Ojalá ****te ****guste ****éste ****y ****los ****sig. ****Capitulos ****^0^. ****Te ****huidas, ****mosha!**

**BLACK12345678:****Ajam****… ****sentí ****una ****lástima ****por ****el ****chico ****que ****puso ****eso ****en ****el ****cuadro ****y ****traté ****de ****acercarme ****a ****él****… ****y****a ****animarlo ****y ****ahura ****sumus ****mejures ****amigus ****^0^. ****Tranqui****… ****Al ****será ****el ****heroe ****de ****iggy. ****Ojala ****te ****haya ****gustado ****éste ****capi ****y ****los ****siguientes ****Te ****cuidas!**

**DARK****—****NESEY: ****jijip^^ ****aquí ****está ****y ****ojalá ****te ****haya ****gustado ****éste ****capi ****^^. ****Te ****cuidas!**

**CLICKER****—****195: ****Aquí ****está****… ****como ****dije****… ****voy ****a ****terminarlo ****rapido ****x q ****ya ****lu ****tengu ****escrituu ****tudus ****lus ****capi****… ****sulu ****tengu ****q ****corregirlo ****^^. ****Y ****sip****… ****los ****padres ****de ****Iggy ****se ****divorciaron ****por ****él ****ú_ù . ****Y ****preparate ****q ****kiku ****y ****Francis ****no ****son ****lo ****que ****esperas ****jajajaja. ****Gracias****… ****me ****alegro ****de ****q ****te ****guste ****mis ****fics ****^^. ****Te ****cuidas!**

**NEKO KEMI: Gracias ^^ Ojala te haya gustado éste capi a pesar de ser cortito ^^. Al parecer no soy la unica q pasó por eso en la secu XDDD. Jeje Te cuidas! ^^**

**AIMYOTAKU: jejep… aquí está ^^ y ojalá te haya gustado éste capi ^^ todas tus sugerencias serán bienvenidas ^^ Suerte! Te cuidas!**

**MERRY KIRKLAND: Me alegro de que te guste ^u^ Ojala te haya gustado este capi ^^. Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**

**Nus vemus en el siguiente capitulo chicas… ^^ Las quieruuu!**


	3. Día 03

**.::DÍA 3::.**

Arthur caminaba hacia la escuela. ¡Por fin viernes! Como hoy, se quedarían solamente dos horas, pasaría muy rápido el día y no tendría que aguantar mucho en ese infierno, aunque… ayer la pasó muy bien con Alfred, y lo mejor, fue que pudo pasar el día entero con él. Jugaron a la Play Station, hablaron toda la tarde y hasta hicieron unas bromas a los vecinos de Alfred.

Alfred vivía en un apartamento con su padre y Mattew. Francis y Sey eran sus vecinos.

Ya faltaba una cuadra, Arthur seguía caminando, en eso sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro, dio la vuelta esperándose encontrar con las típicas bromas de Francis, mas no tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro de esa persona:

—¡Hola, mi amor!— Saludó con mucho cariño, un chico abrazando a Arthur con fuerza. Al principio, podría decirse que el inglés quedó inmóvil, ¿Quién era persona?, al rato, cayó en cuenta que era el americano que tanto quiere.

—Ho—hola — Saludó tímido correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Alfred… muy contento.

—Muy Bien— respondió muy sonriente.

—Me alegro— Dijo el menor, comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia la escuela.

Arthur no podía dejar de sonreír, ¿Quién diría que un abrazo le haría sentirse el chico más feliz del mundo?.

Un fuerte abrazo, un afecto que nunca recibió, ni siquiera de sus padres, un afecto que para Arthur significa mucho. Se sentía muy feliz, y mejor, aún, que iban caminando hacia el colegio con un brazo del americano rodeando su cuello, como los mejores amigos— ¡Vaya que le dimos una lección a Francis y a Sey, ayer! ¿No?— reía.

—Sí jeje— reía.

Entraron al colegio. Algo raro pasaba en el colegio.

Estaba vacío, apenas se escuchaba unos murmullos. Para el americano era raro… era temprano… y siempre se ve a un compañero rodeando por ahí.

—¡Qué raro!— exclamó el menor, separándose del mayor.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el inglés.

—No hay nadie… ni un compañero nuestro…

—Deben estar adentro.

—Ven…— fueron a su salón… nadie.

Lo primero que se les ocurrió a estos dos, fue que quizá cambiaron de salones, así que recorrieron la escuela, buscando una cara conocida dentro de los demás salones pero… ni ahí.

Por ultimo, fueron a la secretaría a preguntar el por qué no hay nadie, ni un compañero de ellos.

—¡Rayos!— Maldijo Alfred— Nunca me avisan cuando entramos tarde— Dijo sentándose en uno de los escalones de la escalera.

—¡Jones salga de la escalera!— Gritó la preceptora Elizaveta desde la secretaría a lo que el mencionado obedeció.

—A mí tampoco me avisan— sonrió sereno Arthur— allá hay una silla— señaló una silla que se encontraba al lado de la puerta que daba acceso a la secretaría y dirección a la vez. Ambos se miraron ¿quién se sienta en la silla y quién en el suelo?.

—Tengo una idea… yo me siento en la silla y tu en mis piernas— dijo el americano seriamente.

—¿QUÉ?— gritó el mayor poniéndose rojo como un tomate, y a la vez, recordando el sueño que tuvo la vez anterior.

—Jajaj es broma— se echó a reír— siéntate tu, no hay drama— Mientras Arthur se encaminaba hacia la silla con las mejillas ruborizadas, el celular de Alfred comenzó a sonar—¿Hola?— atendió

—¡Alfred! Soy Francis, hoy entramos a las 14:00 hs

—No me digas… —dijo el americano con voz burlona rodando sus ojos —¡ya estoy en la escuela, idiota! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Tú sabes que vivo lejos de la escuela…

—Me olvidé, ¿okey?, ah… tu padre quieres que vengas… te necesita

—Ok… ya voy…— cortó para luego, dirigirse a Arthur, quien lo miraba muy sonriente—Archur… yo…— iba a hablar. En eso, de un salón, salen Mattew y Yao encaminándose hacia el baño.

—Hola, chicos— saluda éstos chicos.

—Hola— saludan el americano y el inglés.

—¡Ah! ¡Matty!—llamó Alfred, el mencionado se detuvo — ¿dónde estabas en estos días? Nos preocupaste— dijo fingiendo molestia.

—Etto… estuve en el apartamento de Francis — respondió el canadiense sonrojándose.

—…— suspiró cansino el americano— te dije que no estés con esa cara de rana… es un pervertido…— calló unos segundos mirando a su hermano— bueno… no importa… tengo la hoja que me pidieron que llenara— se sacó la mochila, sacó su carpeta de ella y buscó la hoja que día anteriores le entregaron.

—Ah… gracias— agradeció Mattew cogiendo el papel—Nos vemos, Al — se encaminaron hacia el baño

—Nos vemos- saludó Alfred volviendo a mirar al inglés— Hummm… Algo quería decirte— murmuró.

—¡Ah! ¡Llegué!— gritó Martín, entrando muy agitado a la escuela, Arthur y Alfred lo miraron sorprendidos, Martín al verlos preguntó…— Vine lo más rápido que pude.. ¿Llegué tarde?

—No— respondió Alfred— De hecho… llegaste muy temprano— dicho esto, Arthur comenzó a reír.

—Ah… ¡qué bueno!— suspiró el Argentino, aliviado… se dirigió al salón— ¡oigan! No hay nadie

—Por eso dije que llegaste muy temprano— dijo Alfred— entramos a las 14:00 hs

—Pero la re pu** mad** que lo par**—maldijo el argentino, algo molesto.

—¡Martín! ¡La boca!— gritó la preceptora desde la secretaría, algo molesta.

—Ese idiota de Manuel no me dijo nada— rezongó el argentino.

—Ni a mi, el idiota de Francis— rezongó Alfred.

—Chicos— llamó la preceptora, saliendo de la secretaría— pueden regresar a sus casas y volver a las dos, si quieren…

—Okee… Gracias— los tres cogieron su mochila y salieron de la escuela.

**~o~o~**

Faltaba media hora para que empiece las clases, Arthur se tomó la libertad de llegar antes para poder retirar unas fotocopias enfrente de la escuela. Había una fila muy larga.

—Haré un esfuerzo por quedarme— murmuró para sí mismo.

Faltaba cinco minutos y todavía la fila larga seguía, parecía no terminar más… de hecho… ¡NO TERMINABA MÁS! Pedían Muchas fotocopias, había muchos chicos, y la fotocopiadora no daba un respiro. Arthur seguía parado en el mismo lugar que cuando llegó, con brazos cruzados. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, quiso girar su cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona que puso su mano en el hombro. Mas, otra vez, no tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro de esa persona, ya que, no terminó de girar la cabeza, ya recibió un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hola otra vez!—dijo el americano muy sonriente.

—Ho—hola— saludó un súper archi mega ultra tímido y rojo Arthur.

—¿No vas al colegio? Falta cinco minutos.

—Sí… mejor vamos ahora, no saldré nunca de aquí— salieron de la fotocopiadora para ir al colegio.

—¡El autobús estuvo raro hoy!—comentó Alfred a Arthur mientras cruzaban la calle— ¿viste que siempre me deja en la puerta de la escuela?— preguntó a lo que el inglés asintió— bueno… ya van dos veces que me deja a cinco cuadras, tuve que venirme caminando…— contaba haciendo una mueca confusa a lo que el mayor se echó a reír.

~o~o~

Salieron de la escuela, Arthur acompañó al americano hasta la parada de autobús, y se ofreció a quedarse con él, hasta que llegue su autobús:

—Gracias— le agradeció el americano.

—No hay de qué— sonrió. De pronto… el silencio comenzó a reinar haciendo un ambiente incómodo para éstos dos. Así que Arthur… decidió romper el silencio — ¿Cómo está tu novio?— preguntó, a lo que el ojiazul lo miró extraño.

—No tengo novio— respondió haciendo mueca confusa.

—¿No?— preguntó sorprendido el inglés

—No… ¿Quién te dijo?

—Eehh… nadie… es que… cuando salía siempre te veía con el chico del otro curso…

—¿Yao?

—No… el que se parece a ti

—¿Mattew?

—Sí, ese, siempre te veía con él… y… creí… que tenían una cita…

—Jajaja— se echó a reir—no… no es mi novio… Matty es mi hermano de hecho… nunca tuvimos una salida nosotros dos solos, verás siempre salimos con Francis y Kiku… pero estos idiotas se nos pierden y siempre somos Mattew y yo los que los buscamos.

—Ah… ya veo…

—Oye Archur… hay una convención de anime, mañana, Martín, Manuel, Francis, Kiku y yo vamos… ¿quieres ir?

—¿En… en serio?— preguntó sin creérselo… ¿Alfred le estaba invitando a un evento? Rogaba que no fuera un sueño. Sería su primera salida con el americano.

—Sí

—Me encantaría ir— respondió entusiasmado.

—¡Qué bien! Vamos a divertirnos mucho— saca su celular, lo enciende y en eso recibe un mensaje de Francis:

**Para:****Alfred**

**De:****Francis**

**Mensaje:**

**¿E ****Iván?****ó_ò**

—…— suspiró el americano cansino —Ese idiota— murmuró.

—Al... allá viene tu autobús— le avisó el inglés.

—¡Oh! Ok… Luego te mando un mensaje— levantó el brazo para que el autobús se detenga— Nos vemos, Archur— saludó al inglés con un abrazo.

—Nos vemos— el americano subió al autobús y el inglés se encaminó hacia su casa. Estaba muy feliz, —Hoy fue un estupendo día— suspiró muy sonriente, no pudo haber sido mejor. Lo que más le hizo sentir así, fue que el americano le demostró algo de cariño hacia él, el abrazo, el beso en la mejilla… y… una salida… aunque… más compañeros irán… ya estaba ansioso por que sea mañana, de seguro le irá bien.

**.::CONTINUARÁ::.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonenme chicas… nu hagu tiempu de responder los reviews. <strong>

**La proxima los responderé. PROMESA! **

**Quieru subir éste capitulo en el día de la madre ^^ que es hoy, así q éste capi va dedicada a mi mom también… x más q no lo lea XDDDDDDD**

**Feliz día a sus mamás y para las q son mamás ^^!**

**Pasenla linduuu!**

**Las quieruuuu!**


	4. Día 04, Día 05

_**.:: DÍA 04 ::.**_

—Te divertirás mucho— sonrió Alfred a su amigo inglés.

—Ajam— asintió el mayor muy sonriente. Ambos estaban en el autobús rumbo hacia la convención.

_**~o~o~**_

Bajaron del vehiculo, caminaron unas cuadras. Se encaminaron hacia la esquina donde se supone que Martín, Kiku, Francis, Manuel y Alfred se encontrarían.

Caminaron como unas tres cuadras hasta que pudieron divisar a cuatro jóvenes en la esquina.

—Allá están los demás— dijo un sonriente rubio de ojos azules— ¡Holaaa!— gritó sacudiendo su brazos. Agarró de la mano de Arthur y corrieron hacia ellos. Los cuatro chicos que estaban en la esquina, dieron media vuelta para mirarlos.

—Llevamos media hora esperándolos — dijo Manuel un poco molesto, cruzándose de brazos una vez que Alfred y Arthur llegaron hasta ellos.

—El colectivo se tardó mucho— murmuró Arthur no esperando ser escuchado. De lo contrario, sus cuatro compañeros, a excepción de Alfred, lo miraron algo sorprendidos.

—¿Arthur?— preguntó Francis para luego mirar al americano sorprendido— ¿E Iván? ¿Terminaste con él por Arthur?— preguntó travieso.

—Cierra la boca, rubio mal teñido— dijo el americano, no porque estaba molesto, sino por venganza. Dicho eso, los demás rompieron en carcajada.

—¡Mira!— dijo Francis algo enojado— Encima que nací rubio, me dice mal teñido— mira a Kiku, quien reía— ¡KIKU! ¡Deja de reírte!

—Perdón jeje…— se disculpó el japonés entre risas.

_**~o~o~**_

Caminaron en rumbo hacia la convención… Iban hablando…

—¡Oigan! ¡Chicos!— llamaba Kiku — ¿Podemos cruzar? Conozco un atajo… para llegar más rápido— dijo… pero nadie pareció escucharlo.

Caminando… caminando, se toparon con una enorme escalera… mmm… bueno… para ser específico eran cinco escaleras juntas y cada una tenía unos 24 o 26 escalones.

—Eeehh…— Vaciló Manuel sin despegar sus ojos de dicha escalera— No me digan que la convención está pasando ésta escalera.

—Sip— respondió Kiku— Eso les pasa por no ir por el camino que les dije…— les regañó.

—¡Rayos!—maldijeron el resto.

Alfred subió sin problema alguno, mientras el resto…

**1º escalera**

Subieron sin problemas

**2º escalera**

Ya les dolían las piernas

**3º escalera**

No daban más

—¡Puf! ¡Puf!— Martín se arrodilló, estaba agitado — Sigan sin mi, luego los alcanzo — Decía agitadamente.

—¡Aay! ¡Mis piernas!— se quejó Francis, tocándose las piernas.

—Fuuu— bufó Manuel haciendo mueca de cansancio— ¡Faltan dos más!.

—¡Los estoy esperando!— gritó un travieso Alfred desde arriba.

Sobrevivieron a la **4º ****escalera **y

a la **5º ****escalera **llegaron arrastrándose.

—¡Malditas escaleras!— dijeron al unísono tirados en el suelo.

Llegaron a la convención, había muchas personas, la mayoría estaban disfrazadas de sus personajes favoritos…

—Waa… — los ojitos de Arthur comenzaron a brillar, era la primera vez que venía a un evento.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó el americano sonriendo traviesamente al inglés.

—Sip— asintió muy sonriente. Alfred agarró de la mano del ojiverde, cosa que a éste le hizo sonrojar.

—No sueltes de mi mano, podremos perdernos…

—Sí.

La convención se realizó en un club, en un enorme club. Consistía en dos enormes patios, donde en uno se hacía picnic y en el otro había stands… por el patio del picnic, había una puerta que conecta hacia el interior del club compuesto por dos pisos, en el primero se hacía el karaoke, en el segundo piso, se hacía los torneos de videojuego.

Antes que nada, Kiku y Francis se habían inscriptos para el torneo de videojuegos, optaron por jugar Naruto.

En fin, subieron al segundo piso, se encontraron con una fila de videojuegos y multitudes jugando o mirando los juegos.

Pasaron mirando los videojuegos como media hora, Francis y Kiku estaban pegados al televisor con ojos saltones.

—mmmnnggg— Alfred estiró sus brazos hacia arriba como cuando una persona recién se levanta, para luego mirar al inglés y sonreírle— ¿Quieres ir a abajo?— preguntó.

—Sip— asintió el oji verde.

—Ok…— se dirigió donde Kiku y Francis— ¡Oigan! Mientras ustedes se emboban con los videojuegos, Iggy y yo estamos abajo, comprando.

—Seee ajam— dijeron el francés y el japonés al unísono distraídos por el videojuego.

—Vamos, Iggy— Alfred agarró de la mano del mayor y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Esquivando personas. En un momento, Alfred se detiene y mira a Arthur con una mueca confusa— ¿Y Martín? ¿Y Manuel?— pregunta moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados. Se dio cuenta de que ellos no estaban con el americano y el inglés ni siquiera con el francés y el japonés.

—No sé— respondió el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros— Quizá fueron abajo…

—Seee quizá— no sonó muy convencido… bajaron hacia que daba al patio del stands.

Curiosearon los stands… había muchas cosas lindas como… mochilas con imágenes animé, ropas, pósters, útiles escolares, etc.

Recorriendo el patio, encontraron a Martín y a Manuel, quienes hablaban con Mattew y Yao. El americano y el inglés no dudaron en ir a por ellos —¡Chicos!—dijo…— Y Matty… no me dijiste que vendrías aquí… hubiera venido con nosotros…

—Etto… en realidad… íbamos para un bar… pero nos topamos con ésta convención—sonrió Mattew.

—Mira, Alfred, me compré orejas de neko— dijo, un juguetón chino.

—Y yo de conejo— dijo, otro juguetón Matty.

Mientras el americano hablaba con el canadiense y el chino… Martín se acercó al inglés:

—Arthur… — llamó el argentino.

—¿Si?—accedió.

—¿Me acompañas al quiosco? Verás… no comí nada y tengo hambre — dijo Martín haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

—Sí — y entonces fueron.

—¿Dónde encontraron esas orejitas?— preguntó el americano a los chicos de otro curso.

—Por allá— señaló Mattew, un stand donde vendían orejitas y colas de nekos, tigres y conejos y cascabeles. El americano fue donde se encontraban ese stand.

—Y por allá…— señaló Yao otro stand— venden muchas muñecas Hentai…

—¿En serio? — preguntó un sorprendido Manuel.

—Sí— asintió el chino.

—Entonces… con permiso, chicos— dijo el chico chileno para luego encaminarse hacia dicho stand.

Alfred compró las orejitas de neko, cola y cascabel de color amarillo… no pudo evitar sonreír…

—Oye… mira lo que…— dio media vuelta para abrir sus ojos más a no poder— ¿Arthur?— preguntó mirando a ambos lados…— ¡Arthur!— llamó… y al ver que el inglés no accedía a su llamado, fue donde Manuel, quien preguntaba por el precio de las muñequitas Hentai— Manu… — Llamó mientras guardaba lo que compró en su mochila.

—¡Rayos! ¡Están caras esas muñecas!— comentó algo molesto— Ehh ¿si?— accedió incrédulo.

—¿Y Arthur?— preguntó el americano.

—No sé— dio la vuelta para mirar— tampoco Martín está aquí…

—Ayúdame a encontrarlo— se desesperaba el ojiazul.

—Oye Al… no le pasará nada a Arthur, no es tan grande el club después de todo, debe de estar por ahí— intentó calmarlo.

—Sí, lo sé… pero Iggy no conoce éste barrio ni que autobús tomarse para volver a su casa… además yo lo invité, debo hacerme responsable

—¡Cálmate!— comenzaron a caminar— ven… vamos a buscarlos…— recorrieron por todo el salón del stand y no lo encontraron, subieron las escaleras, se dirigieron al segundo piso, donde se hacia los torneos de videojuegos — ¡Locos!— llamó Manuel a Kiku y Francis, quienes, aún no se despegaban del videojuego— ¿vieron a Martín y a Arthur por aquí?

—El martes estamos ocupados— respondieron los dos.

—Lo tomaré como un **No**— Dijo Alfred rodando sus ojos, salieron de ese salón, para luego bajar por las escaleras que dirigían al patio del picnic— espera— dijo el rubio.

—Qué...- accedió el chileno.

—Creo… que voy al baño...

—Ok… mientras tanto, voy a buscar a Martín en el salón del karaoke

—Sí…— Alfred se adentró al baño. Manuel, miraba, desde afuera, el salón del karaoke… quizás… pueda verlo desde afuera.

Arriba, Martín se hallaba comiendo un sándwich… bajó la cabeza sin querer y vio a su amigo chileno, quien seguía mirando el salón desde afuera. Martín, al verlo, lo llamó:

—¡Manuel! — el mencionado no accedió— ¡MANUEL!— llamó otra vez… el chileno… al no verlo dentro del salón desde afuera decidió entrar al salón del karaoke— ¡SORDO!—gritó.

—Ahhh— el americano salió del baño, en eso, ve a Martín bajar por las escaleras—Matín… ¿Te encontró Manuel?

—Al contrario, yo lo encontré a él…— respondió el argentino.

—¿Querrás decir **Al ****revés**? — Corrigió el americano.

—Como sea… en fin, lo llamé y el idiota no me habrá escuchado…

—Ya veo…— se acordó de Arthur— ¿y Arthur?— preguntó preocupado.

—¿Arthur…? Está con…— dio media vuelta… el inglés ya no se encontraba con él— ¡Qué raro! Hace un segundo estaba conmigo…— dijo haciendo una mueca confusa mientras comía su sándwich — ¡mmm! ¡Qué rico!

—¡Eres un descuidado, Martín!— comenzó a caminar— ven… vamos a buscarlos— se adentraron al salón del karaoke, no encontraron a Manuel. Salieron del salón, algo aturdidos.

—¡ALFRED! ¡HEY ALFRED! ¿VISTE A MANUEL?— Gritó el argentino.

—NO— hablaron entre gritos— NO LO VÍ

Subieron a las escaleras y ahí permanecieron.

—Aquí podremos encontrarlos fácilmente— dijo el americano mirando desde arriba hacia abajo.

Alfred encontró a Arthur. Se encontraba en medio del patio del stand. Se encontraba al lado del stand de mochilas. Pareciera que el inglés también estaba buscándolos… pero… no se veía tan desesperado como el americano… sino que se veía sereno.

—Allá está— dijo el americano, señalando al inglés, ya más calmado.

Empezaron a bajar por las escaleras, el americano fue el primero en pisar los escalones, Martín, el segundo. Éste último resbaló en uno de los escalones y cayó sobre Alfred dándole un codazo en la cabeza:

—¡AAAAAHHH!— rodaron por las escaleras.

Uuuna vez en el suelo, tomaron asiento sobándose la espalda haciendo muecas de dolor…

—¡Estúpido!— gritó Alfred dándole un golpe en la cabeza al argentino.

—¡Ay! ¡Alfred! Encima que me rompí la espalda con las escaleras, me das un golpe en la cabeza— sacó de su bolsillo, una cajita de jugo de naranja, estaba aplastado —¡rayos! Se me derramó el jugo.

—A mí se me derramó el cerebro con el codazo que me diste—dijo sobándose la cabeza —¡Ay!

—Jajajjaja estuvo fatal jajajaj— reía Manuel, encaminándose hacia ellos— Jajajajaja ¡rayos! Me olvidé la cámara jajajja hubiese sido uno de los videos de Youtube más vistos jajajaja— se agachaba de la risa.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?— preguntó el argentino haciendo mueca confusa.

—Su caída en la escalera jajajajaja— reía el chileno. Alfred se levantó, y se encaminó hacia el stand de mochilas, donde vio al inglés, mas éste ya no estaba. Miró a ambos lados, no estaba…

—¿Dónde estás, Iggy?— preguntó el ojiazul, preocupado.

**~o~o~**

Arthur estaba arriba, observando hacia abajo, esperando encontrar a unos de sus compañeros o… esperando a que Alfred lo encontrara.

Miraba hacia abajo… había muchas personas, la mayoría disfrazadas de sus personajes favoritos, es lindo… estar en un club infantil, llena de risas y travesuras entre sí. Tan entretenido estaba que no tuvo noción del tiempo.

—¡Ahí estás!— dijo una voz, el inglés movió su cabeza, era Alfred, venía subiendo, atrás venía Martín y Manuel, aún llorando de la risa — te estuve buscando por todas partes— se acercó al inglés a abrazarlo— no doy más— dijo algo agitado.

—Yaaa… ¿cuántas veces debo pedirte **perdón ****por ****perderlo ****de ****vista, **Alfred?— preguntaba un cansino argentino.

—Hasta que quede satisfecho— respondió el ojiazul tomando asiento junto con el inglés— ¡auch!— se quejó tocando su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Arthur preocupado.

—No…—respondió.

—¿De qué te ríes, Manuel?— preguntó Francis saliendo del salón de los torneos.

—¿Ya terminó el torneo?— Inquirió el argentino.

—No, solo hay un descanso de 10 minutos— respondió el rubio de cabellos semilargos— ¿De qué te reías, Manu?

—Se ríe de que Martín y yo nos caímos de las escaleras—Dicho eso, Manuel rompió en carcajada, otra vez.

—Jajajaja sí…Te lo perdiste, Francis, estuvo fatal jajajaja— reía, nuevamente el chico chileno.

—Oye… pudo ser grave— interrumpió el francés algo serio— ¿te hiciste mal, Alfred?— preguntó, cosa que sorprendió al resto de sus amigos.

—Eeeh sí… ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi?— preguntó el americano con una mueca confusa.

—Naaahhh… es que le prometí a tu novio que te cuidaría— sonrió el Francés.

—Ah… ya me parecía…— murmuró el americano entrecerrando sus ojitos.

—¡Oigan! Yo también me caí de la escalera— dijo el argentino queriendo llamar la atención.

—Ah… Manuel ocúpate de tu novio que se cayó de la escalera— dijo Francis a Manuel.

—Bueno…— dijo el chileno dejando de reír. Al rato, cayó en cuenta en lo que el francés dijo— ¡OYE! ¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

—Sí, claro— murmuraron los demás entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Alfred…— llamó Arthur algo preocupado.

—¿Si?— accedió el mencionado.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó.

—¿Mm? ¿Por qué te disculpas?— preguntó curioso el americano.

—Porque… por mi culpa te caíste de la escalera— respondió bajando la cabeza, algo triste.

—No fue tu culpa…— intentó hablar Alfred poniendo su mano en el hombro del mayor.

—¡Así es! — Interrumpió Martín— también es la culpa de Manuel, también estuvimos buscándolo a él — Mira al chileno— ¡Hey, Manu! Me debes dos pesos, porque se me derramó el jugo de naranja por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?— preguntó sorprendido el chileno.

—En realidad, la culpa fue de Martín— Interrumpió el americano.

—¿Mía? ¿Por qué?— preguntó el mencionado curioso y confundido a la vez.

—Porque…— Alfred comenzó a explicar— Tú te resbalaste de la escalera y me empujaste, por eso caímos los dos. Si Martín hubiese bajado primero y yo segundo, él se hubiera caído solo y yo lo hubiese visto caer y me hubiese mojado los pantalones de tanto reírme— sonríe travieso a lo que los demás se echaron a reír.

—¡Qué malo eres, Alfred!— se cruzó de brazos, un molesto argentino.

~o~o~

Después de comprar otro sándwich y otro jugo de naranja, encontramos a nuestros amigos hetalianos… Martín, Kiku, Arthur y Alfred haciendo picnic en el patio correspondiente. Mientras Manuel y Francis fueron al torneo de juegos. Como Kiku había perdido se fue con el americano, el inglés y el argentino a pasar el día.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto!— dice Alfred, para luego sacar de su mochila, las orejas de neko color amarillo que compró. Se lo puso al oji verde. Éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco— ¡kya! ¡Te ves tan lindo!— dijo, poniéndole, ahora, el cascabel— pareces un neko…

—Ajam— asintió Martín comiendo otro sándwich.

—¡Esperen!— sobresaltó Kiku. Sacó de su mochila, orejas de neko color marrón y se la puso a Alfred—Son para Heracles… pero… póntela por un rato— Sacó su celular y les sacó una foto a ambos — ¡Kya! ¡Se ven tan lindos! Voy a publicar ésta foto al facebook— dijo juguetón mientras sus amigos lo miraban con una gran gota en la cabeza.

**~o~o~o~**

Más tarde, se hizo un sorteo en el salón donde se había hecho el karaoke, había muchas personas.

—¿Qué número tienen ustedes?— preguntó Manuel mirando su entrada, la cual tenía un pequeño numerito— yo tengo el 450

—316—respondió Alfred.

—420—respondió Francis… Sí, por fin salió del videojuego.

—318— respondió Arthur.

—320—respondió Martín.

—470—respondió Kiku.

—¡Chicos y chicas!— comenzó a hablar un hombre en un escenario— El sorteo ya comienza… el número que salga se ganará éste muñeco de **Leon ****S. ****Kennedy **de **Resident ****Evil ****4**— dijo mostrando la figura.

—Leon S. Kennedy ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!— dijo el americano — ¡Amo a ese personaje!

—Y éste muñeco se lo lleva…— decía el hombre mientras metía la mano en una bolsa, sacó un papelito—616

—¡Rayos!— maldijo el americano— tengo el 316

—la siguiente figura… es… **Walter ****Sullivan **de **Silent ****Hill ****4**— dijo mostrando la figura de dicho personaje.

—¡Se parece a mí!— sonrió juguetón Francis— ¡lo quiero!

—ésta figura se lo lleva… el número… 421

—¡UAA! ¡por un número!— se agarró de los pelos el francés.

—La siguiente figura es… **Cloud **de **Final ****Fantasy ****VII****…** es para el número… 216

—¡FUCK!— maldijo, otra vez, Alfred— ¡odio los sorteos, me hacen sufrir! — mentiría si dijera que Kiku no se agarró de los pelos también.

—Y la siguiente figura… es una muñequita Hentai… y es para el número… 451

—¡NOOOOOO!—gritó un triste chileno— ¡YO LA QUERÍA! ¡UUAA!

—¡HEY! ¡ÉSTE SORTEO ESTÁ ARREGLADO!— gritó Francis algo molesto.

—¡SÍÍÍ! — apoyó Manuel.

—¡VIERON NUESTROS NÚMEROS!— Gritó Alfred.

—Y con esto, finalizamos el sorteo… esperamos que se hayan divertido, nos vemos en el siguiente evento animé, ¡Adiós!— bajó del escenario.

—Bueno…— sonrió Kiku— ¿nos vamos?

—Yo quería la muñequita Hentai— dijo Manuel haciendo puchero.

—y Yo a Walter Sullivan

—y yo a Kennedy…

**~o~o~**

Ya estaba oscuro, salieron del club para dirigirse a la parada del colectivo que quedaba a unas tres cuadras… pero… antes de que el autobús llegara, se dieron cuenta de algo…

—¿Y Martín?— preguntó el chileno, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Tu novio?— preguntó Kiku, burlón.

—¡No es mi novio!— se molestó Manuel.

—Arthur tampoco está— dijo el rubio de cabellos semilargos. Dicho esto, Alfred comenzó a mirar a ambos lados pensando que era una broma del francés para asustarlo. Pero era verdad, Iggy no estaba con ellos.

—Oh… no…— Alfred comenzó a preocuparse, otra vez. Salió corriendo del grupo. Sus tres amigos lo siguieron.

_**~o~o~**_

Llegaron al club, encontraron a Martín… quien estaba fuera del club, sentado en el suelo.

—¡OIGAN! ¡NO VUELVAN A DEJARME SOLO!— se cruzó de brazos, el argentino— creí que estaban adentro…

—Lo sentimos…— se disculparon los demás…

Alfred, al no ver al inglés con el argentino, se adentró al club…

—¡Arthur!— llamó y nadie accedió. Se adentró al salón del karaoke… donde hace rato se hizo el sorteo — ¿Iggy? — llamó, nadie accedió. Subió las escaleras, se dirigió al salón donde se realizó el torneo de videojuegos, había muy pocas personas, que eran las que guardaban sus cosas— ¿Iggy?— llamó… nadie accedió a su llamado… bajó por las escaleras, dirigiéndose al salón de los stands, también había pocas personas, que eran las que guardaban sus productos— ¿Iggy?— llamó, otra vez, y nadie accedió. Por última vez… se dirigió al salón donde se realizó el sorteo, era seguro que tenía que estar ahí — ¡IGGY!— llamó, buscándolo con la mirada. No lo veía en ninguna parte— ¡Por Dios!— se arrodilló a descansar— «_¿Y __si __salió __del __club?»__—_ comenzó a pensar mientras la preocupación le invadía_— __«¡Rayos! __Ni __siquiera __tengo __crédito __como __para __llamarlo __y __preguntarle __por __dónde __está»__—_Estaba por ponerse nervioso cuando…

—¿Alfred?— llamó una voz. El mencionado dio la vuelta, era el inglés, estaba detrás de él…

—¡Arthur!— el americano se levantó y corrió hacia el inglés para abrazarlo— ¡Tonto! No te me vuelvas a desaparecer— clavó sus ojos zafiros en los esmeraldas de su amigo— me tenias preocupado… ¿por dónde andabas?— preguntó.

—estaba aquí… los perdí de vista

—…— suspiró para luego abrazarlo con fuerza— ¡Tonto! No me hagas comprarte la correa para ukes— dijo, a lo que el mayor, comenzó a reir

—Lo siento…— correspondió el abrazo— no volverá a pasar, lo prometo…

**~o~o~**

Salieron del club, sus cuatro amigos ya no estaban

—¿y los demás?— preguntó el oji verde.

—Ya tomaron el autobús-…— dijo el americano tecleando su celular— me acaban de mandar un mensaje diciendo eso…— guardó su celular.

—… Lo siento— se disculpó el inglés.

—No te preocupes…— pasó su brazo por el cuello del oji verde— tú eres más importante para mí…— dicho eso, Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y, a la vez, sonreír… ¿él es más importante para Alfred?. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza— vamos, Archur…

—S—sí— comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia la parada de auntobús.

—Descontando… las veces que se nos perdieron— reía el ojiazul— ¿cómo la pasaste, Iggy?

—Muy bien— lo abrazó— gracias por invitarme, Alfred.

—De… nada— sonrió ocultando su rostro…

_**.::DÍA 05::.**_

Lunes. El día de la semana que todos odian. Estaba en la escuela, sentado en el patio, era hora de recreo. Arthur miraba a sus compañeros jugar al futbol. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su rubio ojiazul preferido tomó asiento a su lado:

—¿No juegas, Archur?— preguntó

—…— el mencionado lo miró y movió su cabeza negando

—Ya veo…— se levanta de su asiento— ¿me acompañas al kiosco?— preguntó.

—Sí— se levantó de su asiento y lo acompañó.

… …

Arthur apoyó su hombro en la pared, mirando a su amigo ojiazul, quien esperaba que la ventana del quiosco abriera para poder comprar… mientras tanto… éste le dedicaba esa sonrisa de niño travieso que suele hacer… e hizo que el ojiverde se sonrojara…

Arthur quedó mirándolo por un buen rato… en eso, le sucede algo extraño… comienza a sentir ganas y fuerte ganas de abrazar al americano que tenía en frente. Comenzaba a sentir ganas de besarle su mejilla y sus labios… ganas de acurrucarse en su pecho… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El calor lo comenzó a invadir… como ese día… ¿será que otra vez le estaba agarrando fiebre? Y lo peor… sentía… que un segundo más que siga mirando al americano su cuerpo perdería el control. Antes de que algo más pasara, Iggy salió corriendo hacia su curso.

—¿Iggy?— preguntó un sorprendido Alfred al ver que su amigo escapó de él— ¡IGGY!— comenzó a seguirlo.

Ya estaba cerca de su curso:

—¿Qué le sucede a Iggy?— se preguntó. En eso, Mattew, interfiere en su camino.

—¡Alfred!— llama alegre el canadiense.

—¡Mattew!— sobresalta el americano.

—¿Me acompañas al quiosco?— preguntó el oji violeta haciendo una traviesa sonrisa.

—eehhh…— vaciló unos segundos— está bien— y lo acompañó. No quería ser descortés con su hermano menor.

Alfred esperaba a Mattew, quien estaba comprando…

—«_¿Qué __le __habrá __pasado __a __Arthur__…__?»__—_pensaba el americano.

—¡Jones!— llaman dos chicos. El mencionado da vuelta para mirar. Eran Francis y Kiku, se acercaban a él con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

—¿Qué quieren?—preguntó el americano.

—Toma— Francis le entregó un sobre de cooperadora a — es de tu novia— dijo y se fueron

—¿Novia?— preguntó el oji azul, algo confundido. Abre el sobre y ve que dice

**Nombre y Apellido: Iván Branginski**

Alfred, cansado de esa broma, se dirige hacia Kiku y Francis:

—¡OIGAN!— gritó, a los que los otros, lo miraron—¡ya dejen de molestarme! ¡Estoy cansado de sus bromas!— Francis y Kiku lo miraron con ojitos saltones.

El rubio americano se dirigió donde Mattew, quien, ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla, cerca de su curso, estaba molesto.

—Lo siento, Matty —se disculpó su hermano mayor.

—¡Qué descortés!— comentó el canadiense apartando la vista de su hermano americano.

—Lo siento… es que Kiku y Francis me cargan con alguien…

—¿Con quien?— preguntó curioso el canadiense.

—…— suspiró— con Iván— dicho eso, Mattew rompió en carcajada.

—ajjajaja con Iván jajajaja— se agachaba de la risa. Jones lo miraba incrédulo, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de ignorarlo… en eso… nota que la preceptora Elizaveta se dirige hacia su curso, se asoma a la puerta del salón:

—¡Kirkland! ¡Su mamá vino a buscarlo!— dijo la mujer y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada… después de unos segundos, Arthur sale del salón mirando el suelo… tenía una mirada triste…

—Arhur…— suspiró Alfred preocupado.

_**~o~o~**_

¿Qué le habrá pasado en la escuela? Sintió lo mismo que la otra vez… ese calor… pero… ¿esas ganas de querer abrazar y besar? Jamás le había pasado eso… ni siquiera con ese chico que le traicionó… se sintió de esa manera…

—uufff— Arthur se recostó en su cama mirando el techo— ¿qué me está pasando?— pensó… cerró sus ojos un segundo…

¿Qué era eso…? Algo se estaba apoyando en sus labios… parecía un beso… al segundo, eso que parecía "beso" se separó de los labios del inglés. Éste abrió sus ojos lentamente…

Era él… Alfred… estaba sobre él, mirándolo muy sonríente…

—Eres como la bella durmiente, te despiertas cuando te beso jajajaj— reía travieso el americano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el inglés medio adormilado.

—Tú me invitaste— le mira pícaro. Arthur mira a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación.

—Esto es un sueño… ¿verdad?— preguntó el mayor.

—mmm… depende…— se acerca a Arthur para depositarle un beso en el cuello— el sueño es el deseo o temor de alguien… — se acerca al oído del inglés —Yo… ¿qué soy para ti?... ¿un deseo… o un temor?— preguntó

—…— al no tener respuesta, el americano lamió la oreja del inglés…— aah…— gimió.

—jajaja al parecer… soy un deseo— sonrió pícaro— ¿sabes? Deberías confesar tus sentimientos, valdría la pena intentarlo… ¿no lo crees?— preguntó… Arthur quedó pensando por un rato.

—No…— respondió mirando para otro lado.

—¿Por qué? - inquirió curioso

—Porque… es la única persona en quien confío, no tengo a nadie más… creo… que si le dijera mis sentimientos sería cuando termine la secundaria… mientras tanto, prefiero aguantar un poco más.

—mmm…— el americano meditó unos segundos al oír eso— tienes razón— sonrió. Una melodía comenzó a sonar…— Iggy… es tu celular…— se separó del mayor, se levantó de su asiento — nos vemos— y salió de la habitación un tanto depresivo.

**~o~o~**

Arthur despertó… su celular estaba sonando.

Agarró su celular…

**Para: Arthur**

**De: Alfred**

**Mensaje: ¡Iggy! ¿Estás bien?**

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje. A parte de su madre, no ha conocido a alguien que se preocupara por él… tecleó unos botones de su celular, respondió el mensaje del americano:

**Para: Alfred**

**De: Arthur**

**Mensaje:** **Sí, ****estoy ****bien, ****Gracias ****x ****preocuparte ^^**

**.::CONTINUARÁ::.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Perdon que suba rápido los capitulos… demo… si no lo hago ahora, no lo terminaré más ^^. **

**Ok ^0^ el Día 04 fue mi capi favorito, y ojalá la haya sido de ustedes! Jejep ^^ **

**No sé a ustedes… pero si han ido a un evento anime… ¿les ha pasado algo así? XDDD (siempre pasa cada vez q voy con mis amigos XDDD nos perdemos en 5 segundos)**

**~o~o~**

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN: como no pude responder el anterior te lo respondo ahora ^^ Sip, tuve ese sueño… todos los sueños de Iggy los tuve jejep ^^ y fue el más linduu ^^. Ha de ser un error de fan fic tion el no llegarte las notificaciones… antes no me dejaba poner reviews —_—u. Te cuidas mosha!**

**BLACK12345678: Tenemus un Alfred interior XDD me alegru de q te guste éste fic ^^ ya falta poco para el final ^^. Te cuidas mosha!**

**CRICKER—195: Mmmm secreto XDDD ya en el siguiente se revelará todo —w—. Esperalu cun ansias ^^ Te cuidas mosha!**

**FUNNY—CHAN: Alprincipio no quise agregarle a Arg y a Chile, pero ellos dos pegan más ^0^ es la primera vez que los agrego jajajaja. Te cuidas, mosha!**

**AIMYOTAKU: ^^ Aquí está ^^ Ojalá te haya hecho reír XDDD. Te cuidas moshaa! **

**NEKO KEMI: Síí… es mejor no ilusionarse a veces… Nee! :D Gracias! Ahura sé qué poner de Summary! «Un fic dulce que te dará diabetes al leerlo» XDDD jajajajaja. Te cuidas Mosha ^^! (Perdon… estoy luca huy… se nota? jajajaj)**

**THEFANNISHAUSUI: Lo mismu me dije cuando lo estaba corrigiendo, por eso pregunté si querían que lo continuara ^^. Y tranquila… tampoco me gusta el RusAme ^^. Ojala te haya gustado éste capi ^^. Te cuidas Musha.**

**KAMIBB: Gracias! Me alegro de q te guste ^^ y ojala te haya gustado éste capi ^0^! Te deseo Suerte!**

**ANTONIA LAMPEROUGE SUTCLIFF: jejej Thanks! Me siento halagada ^0^ jajaja. Me alegro de q te haya gustado ^^ Ojalá te haya gustado éste capi ^^ Suerte!**


	5. Día 06 A

**Hello chicas! Llegué con el ultimo capi de Hetalia dividido en dos partes XDDD (está muy largo x eso lo divido)**

**~ DÍA 06 (A)~**

Alfred se preparaba para ir al colegio. Se estaba peinando mientras reflejaba su rostro en el espejo del botiquín, en el baño.

—Mmm… Quizás me corte el flequillo cuando venga de la escuela— Se decía para sí mismo mientras peinaba su dorada cabellera.

Una suave melodía se hizo escuchar en su habitación. Era su celular. Parecía una cajita musical… de hecho… Era de una cajita musical. Esa musiquita lo había escuchado en **un ****juego ****RPG** hace poco. Para él, es una melodía que expresa **Nostalgia **y **Melancolía.** A Arthur le había gustado esa melodía cuando la escuchó, ha de ser por ese motivo que asignó ese tono para el inglés.

Salió del baño. Se encaminó hacia su habitación. Agarró su celular que se hallaba en su mesita de noche, ubicado al lado de su cama.

Tal como lo pensaba, era un mensaje de Arthur:

**Para: Alfred**

**De: Arthur**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Alfred! Conseguí el libro de "Mi planta de Naranja Lima" Digo… si aún no lo encontraste… puedo prestártelo para que lo leas ^/^**

—¡Qué amor!— suspiró sonriendo compasivo. Respondió el mensaje:

**Para: Arthur**

**De: Alfred**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Thanks, Archur! ¡You´re a Love!**

Pulsó el botoncito rojo del celular para salir de la pantalla del mensaje… encontrándose así con el fondo de pantalla de ellos dos con orejitas de Neko sentados en el autobús. Sonrió levemente al recordar ese día… Fue divertido a pesar de que se perdían a cada rato.

…

_El autobús se detuvo. Arthur y Alfred subieron. Para su suerte había pocas personas dentro. Pocas personas quienes lo miraban raro a Arthur por el cascabel que llevaba en su cuello._

_Ambos tomaron asiento al final. El americano comenzó a revisar su mochila:_

—_Mm__… — __murmuró __serio._

—_¿Sucede __algo?__— __preguntó __serenamente __el __mayor._

—_Em__… __nada __grave__— __saca __las __orejitas __marrón __que __Kiku __le __había __puesto__— __Me __olvidé __de __devolvérselo __a __Kiku._

—_Ya __veo__…_

—_Archur__… __Tengo __una __idea__— __sonrió __travieso__— __Ponte __las __orejitas __de __Neko, __vamos __a __sacarnos __una __foto __como __recuerdo __de __nuestra __primera __Convención __de __Anime__… __¿Quieres?__— __preguntó __a __lo __que __el __inglés __asintió. __Mientras __Arthur __buscaba __sus __orejitas __en __su __mochila, __Alfred __tecleaba __su __celular __buscando __la __cámara __de __fotos._

—_Ya __está__— __avisó __el __mayor __poniéndose __las __orejitas __en __la __cabeza. __Alfred __estiró __su __brazo __apuntando __el __celular __hacia __ellos. __Apoyó __su __mejilla __izquierda __en __la __derecha __de __Arthur._

—_Sonríe__…— __Cantó __el __americano __antes __de __que __sus __rostros __se __iluminaran __por __el __flash __— __Mira __— __le __mostró __la __foto __a __su __amigo __inglés.__Salió __Perfecto. __Era __una __foto __bien __hermosa __— __¡Tienes __una __sonrisa __muy __tierna!__— __comentó __el __americano._

—_Y __tú __una __sonrisa __bien __traviesa __— __rió __el __mayor __picando __la __mejilla __de __su __amigo __ojiazul, __quien __sonreía __travieso __ante __las __juguetonas __picaditas._

—_Luego __te __mando __ésta __foto __por __Facebook__… __¿Si?__— __preguntó._

—_Sipi__— __asintió __juguetón._

…

Como decía… a pesar de que no duraban ni cinco minutos juntos, se sintió feliz de que su amigo inglés se haya divertido. Adoraba esa sonrisa tierna que Arthur sólo sabe dedicarle a él… Sí, solamente a él, porque ni con otra persona de su curso suele estar, ni con otra persona le suele dedicar esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de su apartamento:

—Debe ser papá— supuso levantándose de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la puerta— ¿Iván?— preguntó sorprendido al ver a su compañero de banco, ahora, en su casa.

—Tenemos que hablar— Farfulló Iván seriamente.

—Claro… Pasa— le brindó su apartamento. Iván entra— Siéntate… si quieres…— le dijo señalando el sofá.

Iván se encamina hacia el sofá pero no toma asiento. Alfred cerró la puerta, se acercó hacia su compañero de banco con brazos cruzados.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme, Iván?— preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

—…—Suspira cansino— Me enteré de que… Francis y Kiku nos cargan — respondió seriamente.

—¡Puuuf!— exclamó Jones rodando sus ojos— ¿Recién ahora te das cuenta? Llevan una semana entera cargándome contigo… a gritos y a mensajes, ayer les dije que la terminen… pero… no hacen caso— Pausó unos segundos— Y supongo… que tú estás aquí porque tienes un plan… ¿verdad?—sonrió siniestro— ¿Quieres que nos venguemos?

—No— Negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

—Entonces… ¿A qué vienes?— preguntó curioso.

—Verás… Alfred…— titubeó.

—¿Si?— preguntó mirándolo confundido.

—Alfred… Yo te Amo— confesó.

—¿Eh?— Jones, al parecer, entró en shock… ¿Será que, al final, no era una broma de Kiku y Francis? ¿Era verdad lo que ellos decían? Dios quiera que esto sea una buena broma. Acto seguido: Iván tomó de la muñeca de Alfred y, violentamente, lo tiró al sofá. Cuando el ojiazul se dio cuenta, Iván ya estaba posando sobre él.

—¿Q—QUÉ RAYOS ES—ESTÁS HACIENDO?— preguntó a gritos. Estaba asustado e inmóvil.

—¿No es obvio?— sonrió Pícaro— Hagamos lo que una pareja hacen cuando se aman mucho.

—¡A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A AA A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A H H H H H H!— Grita un **TRAUMADO **Alfred saliendo de su espantosa pesadilla por todo el apartamento. Despertó a todos sus vecinos. Más bien, parece que gritó por todo Estados Unidos O… La tierra.

—¡Alfred!— Entra rápidamente a su habitación, un adormilado y preocupado señor Jones— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?— preguntó.

—Y l—la má—más horren—da de todas — tartamudeó traumado sentado en su cama. Estaba temblando.

—Bueno, Hijo— se acerca a éste a acariciarle su dorada cabellera— Fue solo una pesadilla… No es real— dicho eso, Alfred miró a su padre muy asustado.

—¡GRACIAS A DIOS, NO ES REAL!— Tembló de miedo.

—«_Mmm__… __debió __ser __una __pesadilla __muy __fea_»— pensó su padre al notar a su hijo demasiado traumado. De tener pesadillas, todo el mundo lo tiene, pero jamás, jamás el mayor vio a su hijo tan asustado. Inconscientemente, recordó cuando Alfred sólo era un niño de seis años… cuando él tenía pesadillas, le preguntaba a su padre a la madrugada si podía dormir con él. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Le era muy tierno al mayor ver dormir a su hijo aferrándose a un osito de peluche —… — suspiró divertido— Ya… Alfred… vuelve a dormir— besa la frente de su temblante hijo rubio ojiazul— son las tres de la madrugada— sonrió encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¡NO APAGUES LA LUZ!— Gritó el americano mientras temblaba.

—Ok… Dulces sueños…— cerró la puerta.

—Brr…— Un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de Alfred, parecía tan real ese sueño… pero… Gracias a Dios ¡**Fue ****un ****sueño!**.

**~o~o~**

Unos minutos después del grito, una melodía vuelve a interrumpir el sueño de Francis. Al principio creyó que era una alarma. Cogió su celular.

**«1 Mensaje Recibido»**

—¿Mm? ¿A ésta hora?— Preguntó perplejo mirando el reloj, era las tres de la madrugada y cuarto pasadas. En fin… abrió el mensaje:

**Para: Francis**

**De: Alfred**

**Mensaje:**

**¡ESTÚPIDO RUBIO MALTEÑIDO!**

—¿Eh?— Ok, eso no se lo esperaba. De hecho… ¿Qué hizo él, ahora, como para recibir ese mensaje?. A continuación, teclea su celular, responde el mensaje:

**Para: Alfred**

**De: Francis**

**Mensaje:**

**¡ME! ¿Y ahora que mierd* te hice? Ò_ó... ¡LOCO!... … … … … ¿E Iván? ^^**

Al rato, recibió otro mensaje:

**Para: Francis**

**De: Papá —w—**

**Mensaje:**

**¡DUERMETE YA!**

—¡Rayos!—Maldijo Francis. Apagó su celular y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo.

**~o~o~o~**

—¡Chicos! ¡Hoy vamos a trabajar en equipo!—Dijo, en voz alta, el profesor Roderich.

—Uuuhhh— Rezongaron los alumnos Hetaliano.

—Y ésta vez… ¡YO FORMARÉ LOS GRUPOS PORQUE NO TRABAJAN!— se quejó.

—Uuuh— volvieron a rezongar los alumnos— No…— negaron.

—¡SÍ!— El profesor Roderich saca de su portafolios, una lista — El **Grupo ****Nº ****1**estará formado por: Lizzy, Ludwing, Manuel, Natasha.

El **Grupo ****Nº ****2**Estará formado por: Feliciando, Martín, Feliks, Toris.

El **Grupo ****Nº ****3**Estará formado por: Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Sey.

El **Grupo ****Nº ****4**Estará formado por: Kiku, Francis, Arthur y Iván.

—¡Espere!— interrumpió Francis levantando la mano— ¿Y su novio Alfred? ¿No van a estar juntos?— preguntó haciendo carita triste— ¿No ves, profesor, que están hechos el uno para el otro y no pueden estar separados?— en eso… su celular se hizo notar por todo el salón, Francis saca su celular.

**«1 Mensaje Recibido»**

—¿Mm?— teclea un botón para mirar el mensaje.

**Para: Francis**

**De: Alfred**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Rubio Mal teñido! ò_ó**

—**¡**Profe!— Llama Francis al mayor señalando a Alfred— ¡Alfred está molestando!

—¡Deja de cargarme con Iván!—Interfirió el americano cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo— Cuando dejes de hacerlo, dejaré de llamarte Rubio Mal teñido.

—Pero no soy malteñido, ¡NACÍ RUBIO!— se estaba enojando el chico de cabellos semilargos.

—¡Cierren la boca! ¡Los dos!— los calló el profesor. Echó una hojeada a la lista— El **Grupo ****Nº ****5 **Estará formado por: Alfred, Im Yong Soo, Vash y Heracles… — pausó unos segundos sin despegar su vista en la hoja — son todos…— se encaminó hacia su escritorio— ¡Empiecen a trabajar! ¡Y nada de violarte a Kiku, Im Yong!— Tomó asiento.

—¡Rayos!— maldijo un chico coreano.

Formaron los grupos y comenzaron a trabajar en las preguntas que Roderich les dio de tarea y nadie hizo… como siempre.

**~o~o~**

Suena el timbre de receso. Los alumnos salen al patio a excepción de Arthur, quién se encontraba sentado, cruzados de brazos, curioseando cada detalle de su salón.

—…— suspiró cansino. De verdad, no veía la hora de salir de esa escuela.

… …

El americano más mosho de Hetalia, salió del quiosco con dos grandes alfajores fantoches de chocolate en la mano.

—¡Fuuua!— exclamó un asombrado Francis al verlo— ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

—No— respondió sereno el de lentes — En realidad, me compré uno, pero… la quiosquera me regaló otro— sonrió travieso mientras guardaba los alfajores en los bolsillos de su campera color negra.

—Aaam…— Bonnefoy hizo mirada pícara —Tienes una enamorada — decía burlón mientras le daba unos golpecitos en su brazo con su codo.

—¿Puedes terminarlo, por favor?— Preguntó Alfred haciendo carita cansina. Ya estaba cansado de las estupideces del francés. Bonnefoy soltó una risita traviesa, pero, al rato, se puso serio… comenzó a transformar su expresión seria a una confusa. Parece ser, que recordó algo.

—¡Ah! ¡Alfred!—llamó Francis a lo que éste accedió— ¿Qué te pasó a la madrugada que gritaste por todo el apartamento?— preguntó curioso.

—¡Ah! ¿Fuiste tú, Alfred?— preguntaron sorprendidos Kiku y Martín, al unísono, quienes estaban con el francés.

—Yo había escuchado un grito eso de las tres de la madrugada, no sabía de dónde venía —contaba Martín levantando una ceja— Y eso que vivo a cinco cuadras de tu casa — sonrió travieso mirando al americano.

—¿Por qué gritaste?— pregunta Francis curioso— ¿y por qué me insultaste después de gritar?— puso su mano en su cintura.

—Porque tuve una pesadilla por tu… no, por SUS culpas— resalta el **sus **mirando a Kiku.

—¿Por nuestra culpa?— pregunta el japonés sorprendido —¿Qué te hicimos?.

—Mejor dicho… ¿Qué soñaste?— preguntó Francis. Alfred quedó meditando unos segundo sin despegar su vista en los protagonistas de la broma, de la cargada hacia Iván.

—«Si lo digo… Me van a cargar por el resto de mi vida»— Pensó el americano— No lo contaré — respondió fingiendo molestia para luego encaminarse hacia su salón.

—¡Nah! ¡Ahora me quedé con la curiosidad! — le gritó Francis.

… … …

Alfred entró a su salón. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó apoyar su espalda en la puerta.

—Aahh…— Suspiró cerrando sus orbes verdes. Levantó su vista — ¡Archur! — Sobresaltó al verlo — ¡Creí que estabas afuera! — sonrió travieso. Se acercó a él a depositarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, acto que dejó hecho un tomate al inglés — ¡Hey! Estuve preocupado por ti, ayer — Lo abrazó apretadamente — ¿Qué te pasó?— se separó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, tenía una mirada preocupante.

—Me descompuse— mintió dedicando una sonrisa tierna.

—Y… ahora… ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí— asintió.

—¡Qué bueno!— tomó asiento a su lado. Sacó, de su bolsillo, el par de alfajores — ¿Quieres?— preguntó ofreciéndole uno.

—No… Gracias… No tengo hambre —sonrió. Y como si la vida estuviera en su contra, su estómago se hizo escuchar causándole un sonrojo de vergüenza al mayor.

—A mí me parece que sí— rió el ojiazul— Toma… En realidad, quise comprar uno pero la quiosquera me regaló otro.

—G—gracias— agradeció el inglés agarrando el alfajor. Abrió la bolsita donde adentro se encontraba la golosina, la sacó y comenzó a comerla. Su amigo hizo lo mismo. Ambos se encontraban comiendo, en silencio. Les resultó un poco incómodo para ambos. Alfred pensaba en cualquier cosa, últimamente, estaba muy distraído. Arthur por su lado, peleaba en una batalla —«_Confiésale__… __Confiésale_» — resonaba por su mente una y otra vez.

«_Deberías __confesar __tus __sentimientos, __valdría __la __pena __intentarlo__… __¿no __lo __crees?_»

—«¡No!»— Negó rápidamente al recordar lo que Alfred le dijo en sueño. ¿Por qué estaba soñando con él? Que sea una o dos veces de vez en cuando, no habría drama, pero ya van tres sueños que tiene de Alfred, el último… también lo acaba de tener ayer.

… … …

_Arthur se encontraba sentado en un banquito. Se encontraba en una playa observando el mar. Sus compañeros de la escuela estaban allí, también, jugando, riendo, hablando o simplemente, contemplando la vista, el atardecer._

_Su corazón dolía. Estaba triste y confundido.¿Por qué estar así en una playa? Movió su cabeza para mirarlo. Entonces, esa era la causa de su tristeza._

_Él también estaba allí, lejos de él. Su rubio favorito estaba allí. Estaba encerrando con sus brazos al chico japonés de su curso. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Kiku!._

_Se lo veía muy feliz con él. Ambos, se veían felices._

_Mattew los cruzó leyendo un manga. Tan distraído estaba que no miraba hacia delante. Cerró su libro. Observó a su alrededor. En eso, nota la tristeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de Arthur. El canadiense dio la vuelta para mirar lo que el inglés miraba. Al rato, se encaminó hacia él y tomó asiento delante para mirarlo a la cara._

—_Dime __una __cosa, __Arthur__ — __Habló el __ojivioleta __mirándolo __fijamente __a __los __ojos __con __un __tono __de __compasión._

—_¿Si?__— __accedió __el __chico __clavando __sus __ojos __en __su __rostro._

—_¿Te __gusta __Alfred?__ — __cuestionó __un __curioso __Mattew._

—…_Al __parecer__… __sí__— __respondió __luego __de __vacilar __unos __segundos._

—_A __mí __también__— __replicó __el __joven __cruzándose __de __brazos. __Arthur __le __miró __sorprendido __ante __lo __dicho__— __siempre __me __gustó__ — __añadió._

—_¿Siempre?_

—_Sí._

—Pero… ustedes son… herma…

—Lo sé— interrumpió— _Arthur__…—__Comenzó __a __hablar __apoyando __su __mano __en __el __hombro __del __inglés __provocando __que __clavara __sus __ojos __en __él __— __aún __no __es __tarde__…— __sonrió __compasivo__ — __Él __te __ama, __aún __su __corazón __te __pertenece__…_

—_¿En __serio?__— __sus __esmeraldas __comenzaron __a __iluminar __en __esperanza __al __oír __las __palabras __de __Mattew. __Puede __que __de __verdad, __aún __no __sea __tarde._

—_Sí__— __asintió __el __canadiense, __muy __sonriente._

—…_Pero__…_

—_¿Mm?_

—_Tengo __miedo._

—_¿Miedo? __¿De __qué?__ — __preguntó __perplejo._

—_De __perderlo__… __es __mi __único __amigo, __la __persona __en __quién __más __confío __y __no __quiero __perderlo __por __mis __sentimientos__… __ya __perdí __a __mi __padre__… __él __era __a __quién __más __amaba __en __la __familia__ — __dijo __seguido __de __un __largo __suspiro __depresivo._

—_Arthur__…— __Mattew __le __brindó __una __sonrisa __apacible __— __Lo __sé__… __me __lo __dijo__… __me __dijo __lo __mucho __que __te __amaba__… __por __eso __estoy __seguro__…— __Se __levantó __de __su __asiento__ — __Confiésale__ — __dijo __y __desapareció._

… … …

¿Por qué nadie entiende el miedo de Arthur? ¿Por qué sus sueños dicen que le confiese sus sentimientos? ¿Será un mensaje? ¿Será que Alfred sienta lo mismo por él… pero… al no saber de su orientación sexual, también tema perderlo?

_«Dicen que cuando sueñas con la persona que te gusta es porque esa persona se acostó pensando en ti»_

¿Será verdad? ¿O simplemente un mito? Fuera real o no, Arthur esperaría al terminar la secundaria. Pues… ¿Qué pasaría si confiesa sus sentimientos ahora y no es correspondido? ¿Cómo le vería a la cara después a Alfred? ¿Y éste... cómo reaccionará al enterarse que su amigo es homosexual? ¿Le insultará y le dirá que jamás querrá verlo como su padre lo hizo? ¿O le perdonará y le dirá que su amistad es más importante?

… … …

Ya iban por la mitad de su golosina cuando…

—¡ALFRED!— entra, brutalmente, Francis al salón causándole a los dos un enorme susto — ¿Me das un pedacito de tu alfajor? El idiota de Martín me gastó el dinero— se quejó.

—¡No es cierto!— negó Martín entrando al salón con una cajita de jugo de naranja en la mano.

—Y entonces…— interfiere el francés mirando enojado al argentino— ¿Dónde está el resto? ¿El vuelto? ¿Eh?.

—Se lo dí a Manuel— sonrió travieso el argentino.

—¡Te odio, Marta! — Dijo el francés.

—¡Soy Martín!— corrigió travieso, el mencionado.

—¡Jones!— llama el chico de cabellos semilargos al americano— ¿puedes darme un pedacito de tu alfajor?— preguntó haciendo carita de cachorrito.

—No— respondió el americano.

—¡Waah! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo un pedacito!— insistió el francés. Mas Alfred, por no compartir, se metió a la boca la otra mitad entera del fantoche que le faltaba comer — ¡Eres malo! ¿Así me lo agradeces después de romper tu PS2?— dicho eso, Jones, con la boca llena, le dedicó una mirada como diciendo **¿Y****encima****debo****agradecerte?**** —**Ya vas a ver… — se encamina hacia la puerta del salón— ¡GORDO!— gritó y salió corriendo.

—Déjalo… No le hagas caso…— sonreía Arthur con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de su amigo rubio ojiazul, quien se ahogaba por llenarse la boca con la mitad del fantoche y por querer insultar al francés por llamarle Gordo.

**~o~o~**

Suena el timbre. El receso acabó. Ya, el próximo que suene será para retirarse a casa.

Una vez en el salón, los alumnos Hetalianos vuelven a trabajar en las preguntas que Roderich les dio.

Jones, de vez en cuando, volteaba su cabeza para mirar a Arthur, quien se encontraba en el grupo de Francis.

—«_¡Rayooos! __¿Por__qué __Roderich __no __puso __a __Archur __en __éste __grupo?_»— pensaba el americano mordiendo su labio inferior… al parecer… más que pensamiento… era un deseo. Deseo de que el inglés esté con él, ahora y después… siempre. Meneó su cabeza dejando de lado su pensamiento para concentrarse en su grupo.

Tan bien y tranquilos estaban los alumnos hasta que…

—¡AAAAAAH!— gritaron Kiku, Francis y Iván saltando de sus asientos mirando a Arthur con una expresión de… ¿horror? ¿Por qué lo mirarían así?. Kirkland, solamente bajaba su rostro cuyas mejillas se teñían de color carmesí. El resto de los compañeros no dudaron en pegar sus ojos en dicha escena.

—¿Pasó algo, chicos?— preguntó curioso el profesor desde su escritorio. Los tres que habían gritado miraron un rato al mayor.

—No… nada…— respondió Francis con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento. Kiku y Iván hicieron lo mismo. El resto de los compañeros a excepción de uno, volvieron a sus trabajos.

—«¿Qué habrá pasado?»— piensa el americano sin despegar la vista en Arthur, quien, ahora, cubría su carita con unas hojas tamaño oficio.

**~o~o~**

Suena el timbre. Ya finalizó las clases. Los chicos Hetalianos se levantaban de sus asientos y guardaban sus útiles escolares.

—¡Aaah!— Jones estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Ya le dolía la mano de tanto escribir. Se levantó de su asiento.

—¡Jones!— llama Francis sonriendo travieso, acercándose a él con mochila en mano.

—¿Si?— accedió el mencionado mientras guardaba sus útiles en su mochila.

—¿Me acompañas al baño?— preguntó.

—¿Y Kiku?— cuestionó curioso el americano mirando a su alrededor.

—Se fue a su casa, tenía prisa— respondió el francés.

—Ok…— Alfred cerró su mochila para luego colgarla en su hombro— Vamos…— dijo.

—¡Sip! — salieron del salón para encaminarse al baño, afuera estaba oscuro, parecía, ya las nueve de la noche, pero era, apenas, las siete de la tarde. Llegaron al baño encontrándose con Kiku ahí adentro lavándose las manos— ¡KIKU!— sobresaltó Francis.

—¡FRANCIS!— sobresaltó Kiku.

—¡Alfred!— sonrió travieso el americano señalándose a sí mismo.

—¡Oye! Me dijiste que tenías prisa— dijo un molesto Bonnefoy.

—¡Pues! ¡Sí! ¡La tuve! Tenía que ir al baño— se excusó el japonés.

—Entonces…— interfirió Alfred cruzándose de brazos— ¿Me puedo ir?— preguntó. Kiku y Francis se miraron un rato. Asintieron para luego mirar seriamente al rubio que tenían en frente.

—No… no te vayas— respondió un serio Kiku.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó curioso el americano.

—Alfred… ya que estás aquí… queremos decirte algo…— dijo lentamente el chico de cabellera negra.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué quieren decirme?— preguntó más curioso aún encogiéndose de hombros.

—Al… verás… Hay alguien de nuestro curso que gusta de ti— Habló Francis mirándolo serio— Y ésta vez, no es broma— añadió al ver que su amigo americano rodaba sus orbes zafiros seguido de un suspiro cansino haciendo ese gesto como diciendo **Otra ****vez**.

—Ya… basta… esas bromas ya me cansa— decía un cansino Alfred— todos me cargan con alguien… con la quiosquera, con Feliks, con Mattew, con Iván… con Toris… hasta con Kiku.

—¿Conmigo?— preguntó sorprendido el mencionado señalándose a sí mismo.

—Eehh— Titubeó Francis mirando a su amigo de cabellera negra— Luego te explico eso, Kiku — Mira a Jones —¡Pero ésta vez es en serio!— dijo en voz alta, mientras Kiku le dedicaba una mirada confusa a su amigo francés.

—…— Jones suspiró cansino cerrando sus ojos— a ver…— mira a sus compañeros— Y ahora… ¿Quién gusta de mí?— preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Arthur— respondieron Kiku y Francis al unísono. Después de responder, el silencio comenzó a reinar. El americano los miró sorprendido.

**.::CONTINUARÁ::.**

**Respondo los Reviews en el siguiente capi ^^, chi?**

**Nus vemus en el siguiente, chicas!**

**Las quieruu!**


	6. Día 06 B

**No me maten! Quiero vivir XDDDD al menos dejenme ir a Japón y luego sí, matenme XDDD. Bien, ANTES DEQUE MALPIENSEN, a partir de éste capi, NADA está basado en hecho real… solo el final —w— Okis, las dejo leer.**

**Antes de irme... les digo... que ya hay secuela de este fic ^^ Se llama SEAMOS MARIDO Y HOMBRE. ojalá les guste también ^^**

**...**

—…— Jones suspiró cansino cerrando sus ojos— a ver…— mira a sus compañeros— Y ahora… ¿Quién gusta de mí?— cuestionó levantando una ceja.

—Arthur— respondieron Kiku y Francis al unísono. Después de responder, el silencio comenzó a reinar. El americano los miró sorprendido.

**.::DÍA 06 B::.**

—¿Eh?— preguntó perplejo después de unos segundos. Se esperaba cualquiera menos a Arthur…— «¿Archur…? ¿Archur gusta de mi?»— pensaba el de lentes sin despegar la vista de sus amigos — «¿Oí bien?»

—¿Alfred?— pregunta el francés al notar a su amigo muy pensativo. El mencionado meneó su cabeza como volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Arthur?— preguntó sin creérselo.

—Sí— respondieron Kiku y Francis al unísono.

—¿De verdad?— vuelve a preguntar.

—Sí— vuelven a responder.

—¿Seguros?

—Sí

—¿En serio?

—Sí

—¿Arthur?

—Por última vez, ¡SÍ!— respondieron cansinos.

—No les creo— negó emitiendo una leve sonrisa. Ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared no les faltaron a Francis y Kiku. Acaso… Alfred… ¿es un idiota o qué? Le respondieron **Sí**a todas sus preguntas para luego ¿No creerles?... se sabe bien cuando éstos dos suelen molestar, cargar o bromear. No pueden eludir una risa. Pero ésta vez, ambos estaban serios.

—Es la verdad…— insistió el chico de cabellera oscura.

—No les creo…— negó el americano con la cabeza.

—Lo juro por mi padre— juró el francés, dicho esto, Alfred comenzó a dudar.

—«Puede… que no sea una broma…»— pensó recordando ese día que le cargaron con Mattew y con Iván… nunca lo habían jurado por alguien, sobretodo Francis. Él, que siempre ha hecho bromas. —Mmm… está bien— optó por creerle— Pero… ¿Cómo lo saben?— inquirió.

… … …

_Mientras Honda y Kirkland trabajaban en las preguntas que exprofesor Richard les dio de tarea y nadie hizo, Francis e Iván molestaban._

_—¡Ya cállate, rubio mal teñido!— bramó Iván cruzándose de brazos._

_—¡Otro…!— Francis rodó sus orbes color zafiros pegando sus rodillas con sus manos—¡Tu novio me llama igual!_

_—¡Ya deja de cargarme con él!_

_—¡Cállense! ¡Por favor!— Los calló el japonés, tantos gritos de éstos dos perdían la concentración en Arthur y Kiku._

_—Perdón…— se disculparon Francis e Iván. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Iván empezó a ayudar al inglés y al japonés en las preguntas. Francis… por su parte, apoyó sus codos en su banco y su barbilla en sus manos, se limitó a observar a sus tres compañeros— Iván…— llamó después de unos minutos de silencio._

_—¡Que!— accede al llamado._

_—¿Eres Gay?— preguntó incrédulo el francés._

_—No— respondió haciendo una mueca confusa._

_—Ah…— Bonnefoy mueve su cabeza para mirar a Kiku— Kiku…— llamó._

_—¿Qué necesita?— accedió al llamado dejando de mirar el libro en el que trabajaban._

_—¿Eres Gay?— preguntó al chico de cabellos oscuros con el mismo gesto de incredulidad._

_—No…— responde mirando al dueño de la pregunta levantando una ceja._

_—¿Y qué me dices de Heracles?— inquirió el fancés._

_—Sólo somos amigos— respondió el ponja._

_—Aah…—Bonnefoy mueve su cabeza, otra vez, para mirar a Arthur quien se encontraba subrayando el libro— Arthur…— llama._

_—¿Si?— accede clavando sus inocentes esmeraldas en los topacios azules de su amigo._

_—¿Eres gay?— preguntó._

_—…— El inglés no respondió esa pregunta, solo sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí y su cabeza bajaba lentamente. Kiku, Francis e Iván, al notar eso y la tardanza en responder, lo tomaron como un **Sí.**_

_—¡AAAH!— gritaron los tres saltando de sus sillas mirando a Arthur con una expresión de horror._

_—¿Pasó algo, chicos?— preguntó incrédulo el profesor Roderich desde su escritorio. Los tres chicos que salieron de sus asientos, le dedicaron una mirada al mayor._

_—No… nada— optó Bonnefoy por responder. Volvieron a tomar asiento y sus compañeros, quienes clavaron sus ojos ante dicha escena, volvieron a sus trabajos._

_Miraron raro a Arthur por unos segundos. Éste no sabía en dónde meterse… deseaba que la tierra se lo trague._

_—Arthur…— llamó Kiku._

_—¿Si?— accedió el mencionado levantando su cabeza para mirarlo._

_—Dime que ni Francis ni yo te gustamos— dijo… más bien sonó a súplica._

_—De eso… tranquilo— sonrió tierno el inglés._

_—¡Fiiu!— suspiraron aliviados los dos._

_—Pero… ¿Te gusta a alguien?— preguntó un curioso Francis._

_—Ehh…— vaciló. Sus tres compañeros de grupo, al notar la tardanza, lo tomaron como otro **SÍ.**_

_—¿Quién es?— preguntaron los tres curioso._

_—Emm…— Arthur tapó su carita con unas hojas tamaño oficio— No lo diré._

_—¡Por Favor! Queremos saber…— dijeron los tres muertos de la curiosidad._

_—Al menos…— interfiere Kiku— ¿puedes decirnos con qué letra empieza su apellido?— preguntó._

_—No— respondió el inglés._

_—¿Alguna pista?— inquirió el francés._

_—No— volvió a negar el inglés._

_—¡Oh! ¡En serio! Dino quién es— dijo el francés, la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro— al menos… dinos de qué color es su cabello._

_—Mm…— Arthur deja lentamente las hojas tamaño oficio en su mesita— Es rubio— responde lentamente._

_—¿Rubio?— preguntaron el trío, a lo que Arthur asintió._

_—Veamos…— Kiku mira a su alrededor— Compañeros rubios Mm…— pensó— para empezar, está Ludwing—kun…— mira a Kirkland— ¿Es él?— cuestiona._

_—…— El inglés negó con la cabeza._

_—¿Vash?— preguntó Iván._

_—No…— volvió a negar Arthur._

_—Mmm… ¿Feliks?— cuestiona el francés._

_—Tampoco— niega el inglés._

_—¿Yo?— pregunta Francis haciendo una mirada pícara._

_—¡MENOS!— respondió el inglés un tanto asustado. Preferiría morir a que estar con el francés._

_—Mm…— Francis y Kiku miran a su alrededor— **Alfred** — susurró Francis mirando a Kiku perplejo._

_—¿Es Alfred?— preguntaron al unísono dedicándole una mirada perpleja al inglés._

_—…— Arthur se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Lentamente asintió._

_… … …_

—Por eso te decimos que no es mentira— dijo Francis cruzándose de brazos.

—…— Alfred quedó asombrado después de escuchar lo ocurrido — «Es… ¿Es homosexual?»— Se preguntó en mente mirando perplejo a sus amigos— «¡Qué raro!... Si soy la persona en quien más confía… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?»

… … …

—Mi padre… me echó de casa— respondió el mayor entre sollozos.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó el de lentes curioso.

—…— calló. Una batalla comenzó armarse en la cabeza de Arthur —«¿Se lo digo o no?»— Pensaba sin despegar la vista del americano, quien lo miraba fijamente.

—…— Alfred, al notar que el inglés vacilaba y tardaba en responder comprendió que sería mejor que olvidara la pregunta —Está bien— Lo abrazó— No importa… si no quieres decirlo no importa, pero… quiero que sepas puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea— El inglés correspondió el abrazo, después de todo, lo necesitaba— Puedes dormir en mi casa, si quieres— susurró con voz ronca mientras acariciaba el cabello del ojiverde.

—Gracias...

… … …

—«Entonces… Por ese motivo su padre lo echó de casa»— Concluyó— «Porque es homosexual»—Alfred dibujó una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir a velocidad por cien. Se sentía feliz.

¿Se sentía feliz? ¿Eso… quiere decir que… él también gustaba de Arthur? Entonces… Esos abrazos y esos besos en las mejillas… ¿No eran unos simples saludos? ¿Escondían algo más?.

La puerta del baño se abre. Un molesto Arthur sale mirando a Kiku y a Francis con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Arthur!— sobresaltaron los tres.

—¡Me prometieron que no se lo dirían!— dijo el inglés en voz alta. Sus esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar. Antes de que perdiera el control, salió corriendo del baño.

—¡Arthur!— Alfred lo siguió.

—«¡Estoy muerto! ¡Estoy muerto!»— Pensaba el inglés corriendo fuera de la escuela, rumbo hacia su casa, ya que vivía cerca— «Estúpido Francis y Estúpido Kiku, me prometieron que no se lo dirían».

Diminutas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Mas a él no le importaba. Sólo quería llegar a su casa. ¿Cómo podrá, ahora, verle la cara a Alfred después de eso? Tan bien que iban los dos con su amistad, éstos idiotas tuvieron que arruinarlo.

—¡Arthur!— llamó Alfred siguiéndolo. El mencionado lo escuchó pero no se detuvo. No quería verlo. No quería volver a vivir la misma escena que tuvo con su padre — ¡Iggy!— Insistió el americano tratando de correr más rápido para alcanzarlo, mas el inglés hizo caso omiso, siguió huyendo de él — ¡Arthur! ¡Cuidado! — gritó desesperado y asustado como si un vehículo estuviera a punto de chocarlo. Kirkland se detuvo. Miró a ambos lados. Estaba en medio de la calle, pero, para su suerte, no había ni un vehículo. Sintió un par de brazos rodearlo con fuerza por su pecho.

—¡Suéltame!— intentó moverse para separarse del ojiazul. Acto que sorprendió al menor, esa actitud no era propia en Arthur.

—No lo haré— replicó, se separó del inglés para luego sujetar con fuerza su muñeca —vamos a tu casa… hablaremos allá— le dijo seriamente agitado.

—…— El inglés se dejó llevar.

Comenzaron a caminar a pasos ligeros. Tenía miedo. Ya se lo venía venir. De seguro, llegarán a su casa, él le pedirá explicaciones, le insultará y le dirá que jamás querrá volver a verlo, como su padre lo hizo. Rogaba por dentro que nada de eso se repita. Más cerca estaban, más miedo inundaba a Arthur. El miedo que él sentía no se comparaba con esos miedos como cuando ves una película de terror.

**~o~o~**

Llegaron a casa de Arthur, lo primero que hicieron fueron encerrarse en la habitación de éste.

—¡Suéltame!— dio un manotazo.

—¿Iggy?— preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!— interrumpió el inglés mirando a Alfred con furia— ¡Soy homosexual! ¿Ok?... ¡Me gusta los hombres! ¿Y qué? ¡Me gustas! ¿Y qué? ¡Es algo que no puedo controlar!

—Arthur…— intentó hablar mas fue interrumpido, otra vez.

—Mira, Alfred, si quieres insultarme, pegarme, matarme, enojarte o terminar con nuestra amistad, ¡Hazlo!— rompió en llanto— Tienes razón en enojarte conmigo y odiarme…

—Archur…

—No soy más…— volvió a interrumpir — …que una mente enferma al que le gusta el mismo sexo… Un marica… un idiota… un…— Antes de que diga algo más, antes de que destruya su autoestima. Alfred calló sus palabras depositándole un beso en sus labios.

Quedó inmóvil, asombrado, sorprendido, perplejo. Se esperaba todo menos… menos un beso. ¿Está soñando o… esto es, realmente, real?. No podía creerlo. El que sus labios se encontraran apoyando con los del ojiazul le resultaba una fantasía, imposible, inesperado. Aún así, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus esmeraldas. Podría secarlas, pero sus brazos estaban aprisionados por las manos de su amigo.

Lentamente, el americano se separó del inglés, clavó sus zafiros en las esmeraldas inundados en brillantes perlitas blancas lagrimosas.

—¿Puedo hablar? — preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa. No la sonrisa traviesa que suele hacer, sino, más bien… ésta sonrisa estaba llena de ternura, de compasión, esa sonrisa jamás se dibujó en él. Nunca.

—…— Arthur seguía inmóvil, todo lo que hacía era mirarlo perplejo.

—Archur… Tú también me gustas— confesó el de lentes pasando su pulgar en la mejillas sonrosadas del inglés, secando sus lágrimas.

—¿Es… en serio?— inquirió asombrado. Sus ojitos esmeraldas se llenaron de esperanzas.

—Sí— respondió— creí… que…— sus mejillas se tornaron a un color carmesí. Apartó la vista del inglés— lo sospecharías por los abrazos y los besos que te daba al saludarte— sonrió avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

—…— Arthur quedó observándolo perplejo por un rato, recordando, inconscientemente, ese día que caminaba hacia la escuela y sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro. Cuando dio la vuelta, Alfred le había saludado con un abrazo apretado, ¡Si se habrá sentido muy feliz ese día! Sin poder controlarse, rompió en llanto, otra vez.

—¿Archur?— el de lentes se preocupó al verlo llorar.

—Gracias— dijo con un hilito de voz aferrándose a Alfred. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de éste— ¡Me haces muy feliz! ¡No te imaginas cuán miedo tuve al pensar que podría perderte!— Jones correspondió el abrazo junto a una sonrisa compasiva— No me dejes, please…— suplicó entre sollozos.

—Jamás lo haré— susurró tierno acariciando su dorada cabellera.

Alfred puso sus manos en las mejillas de Arthur para levantar su cabeza. Así podría mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya no llores— le dijo como si se lo estuviera diciendo tierna y compasivamente a un niño — ¿Si?

—Es… está bien— No eludió sonreír levemente.

El menor comenzó a secarle las lágrimas de su amigo con sus pulgares. Se acercó lentamente a depositarle pequeños y sutiles besos debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Se separó de él, despacio. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura del mayor y rodearla con sus brazos. Arthur, por su parte, abarcó el cuello de Alfred, cerró sus ojos para que la magia no perdiera su encanto, se acercó al menor hasta que unieron sus labios.

Comenzaron con un simple toque de labios. Simples y presionados toques de labios. Al rato se separaron, pero, aún así, la distancia que los separaban era muy corta para ambos. Sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí. Alfred comenzó a morder sutilmente el labio inferior de Arthur, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa. Comenzó a juguetear hasta lograr que el mayor abriera su boquita, permitiéndole, así, acceder su lengua a su cavidad húmeda, Arthur dio un pequeño salto ante tal inesperado asalto. Era inexperto en esto. Apenas es su primer beso y el americano ya lo quiere profundizar.

—Aah...— Un gemido escapó de los labios de Arthur. Alfred no eludió una juguetona risita ante el gemido de su uke.

Era embriagante. Alfred era una bebida alcohólica para Arthur. Le embriagaba. Su aroma, sus lentos movimientos con los labios, su danza con la lengua, sus brazos encerrándolo, su sonrisa de niño travieso. Todo. Todo de él le embriagaba y le quemaba. Así es, ese misterioso bochorno que devoraba a Arthur en el colegio emanaba de Alfred. Le derretía como una barra de chocolate puesta en una taza con leche caliente. Él era el peligroso síntoma principal de esa **Fiebre**.

Como si el beso fuera un calmante, Arthur sentía que poco a poco caería dormido. No en los brazos de Morfeo, sino, más bien, en el embriagante beso del ojiazul.

Se separaron por un rato para poder respirar. Compartieron aromas y sonrisas. Alfred empujó suavemente a Arthur hacia la cama. Antes de recostarlo, le sacó el buzo seguido de su playera dejándole su frágil torso al descubierto.

—¡Al—Alfred!— sobresaltó el inglés. Estaba rojo como un tomate… pero de la vergüenza.

—Shhh…— Le calló suavemente recostándolo junto a él — No te asustes — le susurró al oído antes de depositarle pequeños y sutiles besos en la mejilla.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer ese frágil torso desnudo, dejando huellas con las yemas por cada rozo. Un escalofrío recorrió por el cuello de Arthur, el americano tenía las manos frías. Por un lado, es mejor, podría sentir mejor el tacto.

—Aaah…— Lanzó un corto gemido al sentir la carnosidad húmeda de su seme recorrer por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Alfred no eludió otra juguetona risa. Bajó hasta llegar al cuello recorriendo con la lengua de una forma seductora para el inglés.

—Aaaah…— Esa carnosidad húmeda que caminaba por su cuello, era una adrenalina al corazón, el cual, latía locamente por cada tacto. Lentamente, Alfred fue bajando hasta llegar al pezón — ¡Aaahh!— Arthur puso la palma de su mano derecha en su frente. Estaba sonrosado, cerró sus ojos y se entregó a la fantasía, a la magia. La mueca que se dibujaba en su rostro, ya no era la tristeza que hace rato le invadía, sino, que ahora la mueca que se dibujaba en su rostro era placentera — Mmmnng — Alfred bailaba alrededor del pezón con la lengua antes de succionarlo — ¡Aaah!

Mientras succionaba ese pezón color durazno de su uke, comenzó a recorrer la piel con sus yemas. Recorrió la cintura hasta llegar al pantalón, el cual, sin dudarlo un segundo, el botón fue desabrochado y la cremallera corrió hacia abajo dándole libertad a ese tesoro que suplicaba salir del cofre.

—¡Aaah! — Arthur volvió a sobresaltar cuando sintió una mano invadir dentro de su ropa interior.

—¿Te gusta así, Archur? — susurró ronco el ojiazul comenzando a masturbarle la intimidad de su uke.

—Aaah… s—sí — respondió entre gemidos haciendo una pícara sonrisa— Me encan—ta… Aaah…— retorció su espalda, cerró sus puños con fuerza junto con el acolchado al sentir el pulgar de su seme jugar con la punta de su miembro erecto— Aaah…

Jones se levantó de la cama, se sacó los lentes, quitó las zapatillas de Arthur y las suyas. Bajó el pantalón de su pareja junto con la ropa interior dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Luego, sacó su campera negra acompañando la playera que tenía debajo. Abrió, suavemente, las piernas de su uke dejándolas descansar sobre sus hombros. De a poco, se inclina hacia ese tesorito especial.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aah!— el ojiazul comenzó a lamer, sensualmente, el miembro haciendo que Arthur retorciera más su espalda— ¡Al—Alfred!— gimió placentero llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza del mencionado presionándolas un poco — ¡Aaah!— sus esmeraldas volvieron a despedir pequeñas perlitas brillantes. El ojiazul rozó la punta de su intimidad con la lengua antes de accederlo a su cavidad bucal— ¡Alfred des… aaah… des—pacio! ¡Please! — presionó un poco más la cabeza del menor. Alfred volvió a rozar la punta después de sacarlo de su cavidad. Al segundo, su rostro fue salpicado por una especie de líquido —¡Waah! — Gritó el menor avergonzado. Trató de tomar asiento para secarle el rostro— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!— se disculpaba secando el rostro de su seme.

—No te preocupes— sonrió tierno relamiéndose los labios donde contenía un poco de esa leche. Transformó su sonrisa tierna a una pícara— Sabe rico— comentó seductor. Alfred se puso de pie. Depositó un beso en la frente del inglés — ¿Tú también quieres?— susurró.

—¿Eh?— preguntó perplejo el inglés clavando sus esmeraldas en los zafiros. Al rato cayó en cuenta lo que Alfred quiso decir por su mirada vehemente, llena de lujuria. Avergonzado. Asintió lentamente.

Arthur desabrochó el pantalón de su seme. Bajó la cremallera. Luego, la ropa interior.

Comenzó depositándole sutiles y dulces besitos antes de lamer la intimidad del ojiazul.

—¡Aaaah…!— gimió placentero el americano cubriendo sus zafiros con sus párpados. Sin rozar la punta, Archur ya lo metió a su cavidad bucal. — ¡Aah! — El menor hizo una mueca falible entre dolor y éxtasis. Puso sus manos, en la cabeza de su amado uke, empujándolo un poco más hacia sí haciendo que éste casi se ahogara. Arthur se separó rápidamente, tosiendo — Lo siento — se disculpó — no puedo controlarme — añadió apartando su vista un poco avergonzado.

—¡Ahem! ¡ahem!— aclaró su garganta— Está bien…— murmuró para luego volver a lamer la intimidad de su seme. Sólo que ésta vez, en vez de meterlo dentro de su cavidad, rozó la punta con su carnosidad húmeda, como el americano se lo había hecho.

—Archur…— Alfred sacó su intimidad de Arthur — Es suficiente… — Lo recostó suavemente a la cama. El inglés le miraba perplejo.

Jones comenzó a lamer dos de sus dedos.

—¡Aaah! — más que gemido sonó a quejido. Fue tan doloroso sentir esos dedos entrar en él. Alfred observaba el retorcer de la espalda de Arthur acompañado de un gesto de dolor. Más o menos cuando pudo calmarse, metió el dedo anular dentro de él. El inglés trató de aguantarse el dolor cerrando sus puños con fuerza junto con el acolchado y retorciendo su espalda.

—Archur… relájate…— susurró tierno moviendo sus dedos dentro de él abriendo un poco más su cavidad anal para facilitar la entrada de su miembro.

—¡AAAAH! — Gritó el inglés inundado en dolor, Alfred había reemplazado sus dedos por su miembro. Se inclinó hacia el inglés, quien se aferró a él abrazándolo debajo de los brazos. Leves rasguños temblorosos comenzaron adornar su espalda.

—Relájate…— susurró tiernamente depositando unos besos en sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas — I Love You, Archur… — volvió a susurrar besando, ahora, las comisuras de los labios del mencionado, quien derramaba lágrimas una tras otra causada por el dolor. Sabía que era doloroso… pero no tanto.

El vaivén no tardó en hacer su presencia. Lentamente, comenzó a torturar el cuerpo del menor.

—¡Ay! ¡No!... Por… favor… ¡Aaah! ¡Detente! — suplicó, mas el americano hizo caso omiso, siguió embistiendo, flemáticamente. Arthur sentía que su cuerpo se partía en dos— ¡Por favor! ¡Ay! ¡Aaaah! — el vaivén no se detenía y el dolor se amplificaba.

Poco a poco, Alfred logró que ese insoportable dolor se fuera desvaneciendo, fuera transformándose en placer.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah! — ya no eran quejidos los que se oían. Ya no eran quejidos los que acompasaban los oídos de Alfred, más bien eran gemidos. Gemidos placenteros — ¡Aaah!.

—¿Quieres que me detenga un rato, Archur?— Consultó el menor brindándole una sonrisa placentera. Suspendiendo, a la vez, su flemática embestida.

—No… Sigue… Sigue…— suplicó el menor derramando lágrimas— Un… poco… más rápido… Please…— Sonrió deleitoso meneando su cintura, estaba a su límite.

Alfred cedió a la petición de su uke luego de tantear por unos segundos. Se emancipó de los brazos del menor, Puso sus manos a ambos lados de Arthur, aprisionándolo, dejándole sin escapatoria alguna.

A propósito, empezó a embestir, lentamente. Sonrió lujuriosamente. Una parte de él, sabía que en cualquier momento, Arthur le rogaría que fuera más rápido.

—¡Aaah!— Lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro ante la primera embestida recibida — Un… Poco más… ¡Aaaah! rá—rápido por favor…— suplicó aferrándose de la sábana, otra vez.

—«Dicho y Hecho»— pensó el ojiazul escapando una traviesa risilla de sus labios. Alfred fue aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de su bamboleo.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah! — Gemía un exaltado Arthur — ¡Más…! ¡Más! ¡Aaaah!~ — requería alzando un poco más su voz.

—¡Aah! ¡Aah! — Gemía, excitadamente, el americano. Esos gemidos emanando de los labios del inglés eran adrenalina en su corazón, era una fogosa pasión despertar dentro de él.

—¡Aaah! ¡Al—Alfred! ¡Aaah!~ — Ok, escuchar gemir su nombre le fue inesperado al mencionado. Sintió, que, en cualquier momento, su corazón saldría de su pecho bruscamente. Provocó acelerar sus embestidas — ¡Aaah! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Aaah!— Gemía sumergido en el placer, esas embestidas parecía no apagarle el fuego que llevaba dentro.

—Aah… ¡Ar—Arthur!— Gimió un exaltado americano volviendo a inclinarse hacia el inglés, quién volvió a aferrarse a su cuello. Los gemidos y crujidos acompasaron por toda la habitación. Solamente las paredes guardaron cada detalle, cada gemido, cada palabra, cada crujido de ese momento.

—¡Aah! — Suspiraron pesadamente al llegar al orgasmo. El menor se corrió dentro de su Uke y Arthur en el vientre de su Seme.

Alfred cayó a la cama, al lado de su chico inglés. Estaban agitados… agotados.

—¡Aaah…!— respiraban pesadamente. Se dedicaron una mirada, lagrimosa y agotada. No pudieron evitar sonreírse.

Estaban cansados, una parte de ellos, deseaba ser abrazado por Morfeo, otra parte de ellos, deseaban seguir despierto, para poder disfrutar la compañía, la caricia, el cariño del otro. Alfred se acerca a Arthur a depositarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, empapada de lágrimas.

—Te Amo, Archur…— susurró ronco al oído del inglés.

—Y yo a ti— sonrió tierno el mencionado antes de robarle un corto beso.

—¿Sabes? Creo… que deberíamos agradecérselo a los idiotas de Francis y Kiku, después de todos… nos hicieron un favor — rió divertido.

—Tienes Razón — rió agitadamente antes de abrazarlo. Cubrieron sus cuerpos con la sábana. El mayor se acurrucó en el pecho del menor, podía oír la bella melodía, los latidos de su corazón.

Era una bella y calmosa melodía como los de Beethoven y Mozart, bella melodía que, en cualquier momento, te harían dormir.

**~0~0~**

**~DÍA 7~**

_—Te lo dije — susurró tiernamente una voz conocida para el inglés — Dije que valdría la pena intentarlo — Arthur abrió sus ojos pesadamente, Su rubio favorito estaba a su lado, observándolo junto a una sonrisa apacible._

_—Perdón… por no obedecerte— Sonrió el inglés volviendo a cerrar sus ojos._

_—Está bien… Lo bueno… es que ya podremos estar juntos — Besó la frente de su uke._

… … …

Un tremendo trueno los sacó de sus sueños. Estaba lloviendo. Más perfecto no podría estar. Los días lluviosos son hermosos para contemplar la compañía de la persona que amas, para hacer nada, pero estar con esa persona.

Alfred agarró su celular, que se hallaba en la mesita de luz ubicada cerca de la cama, para fijar la hora.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó un adormilado Arthur.

—Las… 08:30 A.M… — Respondió un adormilado Alfred, dejó su celular en la mesita de noche —podemos quedarnos un rato más— el americano dio la vuelta, para quedar así, frente a frente con el inglés — ¿Vas a ir al colegio?— le preguntó con voz ronca antes de depositarle un beso en la frente del mayor.

—No— respondió con la misma voz ronca. Cerró sus ojos, abrazó con fuerza al ojiazul y se acurrucó en su pecho— Hace mucho frío… — sonrió— Quiero quedarme, aquí contigo.

—Está bien…— Abrazó apretadamente al inglés— Me quedaré contigo— sonrió adormilado.

Antes de que durmieran, otra vez, Arthur depositó un beso en los labios del rubio.

—Alfred…— llamó sutil.

—¿Si?— accedió.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado— Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a los brazos de Morfeo. Compartiendo sueños junto a su amado.

… … …

«Si para llegar a la felicidad se debe sufrir y llorar. Entonces... vale la pena sufrir»

Desde ese día, Arthur no dejó de ser feliz junto a Alfred. Y gracias a él, salió de su timidez, ya no le costaba tanto hacer amigos como antes. Empezó mal su secundaria… pero la terminó bien. Ya no se sentía tan solo y rechazado como antes, ahora tenía una madre, un amante y amigos que lo querían y lo aceptaban tal como era y no dudaban ni un segundo en darle un abrazo por más que no lo necesite.

Después de todo, valió la pena sufrir la soledad, porque, ahora, es feliz con su amante y sus amigos, verdaderos amigos.

**.::FIN::.**

* * *

><p><strong>Etto… Humm… *fijando el primer capitulo* a ver… Advertencia… USUK y un inglés muy tímido y callado…<strong>

**UUUPSSSSSS! Olvidé decirles que tenía una escenita de sexo XDDDD *risa nerviosa* GOMENASAI!**

**Ok, es la primera vez que escribo algu así con USUK, si vieron algun error o alguna sugerencia serán aceptadas ^^.**

**Humm antes de irme, tengu una pregunta… ¿Les gusta que Francis sea un chico travieso? O… ¿prefieren el pervertido? XDDD ok. **

**Les agradezco a todas por leer éste fic ^^ ojalá les haya hecho reír ^^.**

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

**MYOBIXHITACHIIN: ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó? XDDD Eres una chica traviesa con respecto a que dijiste que te imaginabas a ami amiga y a mi en el sueño en vez de Al y Archur XDDD No mal pienses con este capi (aún soy virgen XDDD). Jeje. ¿me matarás por no avisarte que había un poquito de sex? XDDD. En serio… perdon x no avisar. Te cuidas Mosha! Ojalá te haya gustado la dedicatoria ^^.**

**THEFANNISHAUSUI: Wow *sobresalta* es la primera vez que me amenazan si no lo continuo XDDD NO ME MATES! XDD jejep, ok ok. Ojalá te haya gustado éste capi ^^ y lu hayas disfrutado ^^. Suerte, mosha. Gracias por leer ^^**

**NEKO KEMI:Nuu, nu me mates ú_ù quieru seguir viviendu XDDDD ok ^^ ojalá te haya gustado éste capi. Te cuidas mosha**

**NEKO: Mi planta de Naranja—lima. LOL. Casualidad! XDDD Guarda! Por si no lo leiste el final, es triste… ya te lo voy advirtiendo… bueno, a mi me hizo llorar T^T. LOL. Suerte Mosha, Ojalá te haya gustado éste capi! Gracias por leer**

**CLICKER— : juro q también moría de la risa con el sueño de alfred XDDD jeje, mientras lo escribía, me alegro haberte hecho reir ^^ ojalá te haya gustado éste ^^. Te cuidas moshaa! Gracias por leer**

**FUNNY—CHAN: es difícil… fácil decir "vé y confiesale" pero difícil hacerlo XDDD… si ya cuesta decirlo a un sexo opuesto, imaginate a alguien del mismo sexo, XDDD difícil la cosa XDDD ^^ bueh! Ojala te haya gustado éste capi. Saludus! Gracias x Leer ^^ y por sobretodo, comentar ^^**

**13USUK NEKITO: Nu impurta ^^ incluso las personas no regstradas pueden dejarme su estrellita ^^ pero un te preocupes ^^ Me alegro de q te guste éste fic, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado éste capi ^^ Saludus! Gracias por leer**

**BLACK12345678: gracias por leer y por estar pendiente a este fic ^^, ojalá éste capi haya sido de tu agrado ^u^, saludus! Te cuidas mosha.**

**ROSAVERY: también estoy en contra del Rusia x America XDDD, el usuk es mejor. Well... ojalá te haya gustado éste capi, te cuidas mosha! ^^**

**AYMIOTAKU: No te suicides! perdon x la tardanza, se me fue el internet XDDD y subí cualquier cantidad de fic jejep ^^, ojalá te haya gustado éste capi. Nus vemus! te cuidas mosha, gracias por leer.**


End file.
